


Identity

by Sistine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sistine/pseuds/Sistine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the small sexist village, Kurt Hummel finds life difficult.  He’s a man but constantly treated as a woman because of his not-straightforward gender.  He wants to leave the village but Blaine Anderson wants him as a wife.  Can they compromise their dreams without a lot of heartbreak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a glee-kink-meme prompt that caught my eye and is also posted on my LJ. It's something quite different to what I normally write, as the prompter was quite detailed in what they wanted, and it turned into something a lot longer than I had imagined as well. But I found it interesting to write and can only hope that you find it interesting as a reader.
> 
> For those who have already read it, a chapter between Seven and Eight has been added, filling in some of the blank months, which is why the chapter count is at Nine.

“Life in Cloverfield in the early nineteen hundreds was simple. Originally settled by pioneers who wanted to live far away from everyone else, the village was stuck in the mid-nineteenth century. There were few carts for transport, no telegraphs, not even any electricity. Instead, people talked to each other, they played games, they worked hard in the field harvesting food for everyone to eat. Yes, life was indeed simple.

“The roles of men and women in the village were simple too. Men were the hunter/gatherers, the ones who did the hard work. The women of the village did the cooking, cleaning and sewing, as well as looking after the children. Everyone fit perfectly into one category or the other, and no-one ever complained about their roles.

“Until Kurt Hummel was born. 

“The mid-wife noticed something strange when she held the newborn babe in her hands: Kurt had been born with two sets of genitals. The baby was obviously a boy… and just as obviously, a girl as well. She didn’t know what to think but she put it aside as she wrapped the baby in a blanket to deliver to its mother. This was something she would have to discuss with the parents later.

“Burt and Elizabeth Hummel, when they were told about their child, were understandably stunned. Neither of them knew what to think. All they had wanted was a healthy child, not… this. However, Elizabeth was the first to recover. She was the one to name the child Kurt and to label him as a boy. The mid-wife wasn’t impressed but she couldn’t go against the mother’s wishes.

“The council deliberated for three days over how Kurt should be raised before coming to a decision. Kurt would be placed in the male category until it became obvious which gender he actually was. Elizabeth was pleased but Burt still had his doubts.

“By the time Kurt was three, it became clear that although his features were slightly more masculine than feminine, his behaviour wasn’t. Kurt preferred to spend time playing with dolls instead of joining the boys in their rough-and-tumble games. Therefore, the council reconvened and decided to place Kurt in with the women.

“Over the next fifteen years, this caused a lot of trouble. The people in the village took a long time to get used to a boy performing womanly duties, especially when Kurt could do them better than the women. Technically, he was the best seamstress in the village, and could out-cook many of the women too. Elizabeth was so proud of him, as was Burt, but it made Kurt stand out as being wrong in such a conservative village.

“It was made worse by the fact that Kurt refused to acknowledge his feminine traits. He would always dress as a boy, despite the fact that he suffered through ‘that time of month’ like the women did. The names that the other children in the village called him hurt but he never outwardly acknowledged it, only letting the tears fall in the privacy of his home. 

“By the time Kurt was eighteen, he had grown into a man. His facial features were still delicate, and his body was thin, but he was undoubtedly a man. And that presented a problem. In theory, he shouldn’t have been allowed to stay in the company of women since he was unmarried but he had never shown any signs of wanting to be more than friends with them. But he couldn’t be put into the company of men for he hadn’t the training or build. What were they going to do with him?

“The answer to that is where our story picks up…”

**********

All Blaine Anderson wanted was to get married. He wanted the whole romantic ideal - someone waiting for him when he got home from work, food cooked and clothes mended; someone who would take care of him and the children; someone whom he could talk to. There was only one slight problem.

He didn’t like women that way.

He had tried for years but he just couldn’t muster an interest in them. He liked boys. One boy in particular.

Blaine had watched Kurt for the past couple of years. He was fascinated by the boy and never teased him about doing women’s work. He had watched as the girls his age were chosen as wives and he saw how Kurt’s spirits sank with each choice. So Blaine knew there was only one choice for him that would comply with tradition and still be true to his longings.

He would marry Kurt.

Problem was, he didn’t really know Kurt. Boys were kept separate from girls from age thirteen, enforcing a strict look-but-don’t-touch policy that could only be broken when the boys had decided who they wanted to marry. Then permission had to be granted from the council and finally the boy would be free to seduce the girl he wanted; the girl got no say in the matter. He had to get her pregnant before they could marry though; that was tradition too, as it proved the match would be viable. Blaine wasn’t thrilled with that system but he had to abide by it. 

Blaine was heading to the council this morning to put his case to them. If he was successful, then he would have to seduce Kurt and try to get him pregnant. Blaine didn’t know if that was possible but he really hoped it was because Kurt was the one for him; he didn’t want anyone else.

The thought that Kurt might not want him didn’t cross his mind.

**********

Kurt let his mind wander as he worked on crocheting a baby blanket. He so wanted to leave this village but one thing held him back: his parents. His father wasn’t in the best of health at the moment, and his mother needed the help to look after the other children. There had been another six after Kurt - four girls and two boys - and they were a handful. It often fell to Kurt to look after them while Elizabeth did the cooking or cleaning and while he adored his siblings, he wanted more out of life than this.

He didn’t want to be a house-wife and if he stayed in the village, that was what he would become. If one of the men was brave enough to marry him, that was. Kurt had noticed two boys watching him recently: Blaine Anderson, who was cute enough but annoyingly cheerful; and Dave Karofsky, who was big, intimidating, and frequently pushed the other boys around. If he had the choice, Kurt would choose Blaine but realistically, he didn’t want anyone. He wanted to get out of the village and go somewhere where he would have the ability to choose who he fell in love with.

For Kurt wanted love, not convenience. He knew his parents loved each other and he wanted that for himself. But in the village, because of the way courtships were carried out, there wasn’t usually a great deal of room for love. The women were married off to the first man who got them pregnant and that was it. They were stuck for life.

But he didn’t know how he could leave, not at the moment. He had no money of his own and no way of getting any because women weren’t supposed to have any, and he was considered a woman in most ways. When his father was a little better, Kurt would have to talk to him about leaving. Before it was too late.

Kurt looked over at his friends, the girls he had grown up with. He was the youngest of them and the only one without a husband or suitor. Quinn Puckerman was bouncing her baby girl, Beth, on her knee; she was married to the village bad boy, Noah. Rachel Hudson was showing off her rounded belly and wedding ring; she was only recently married to Finn, the tallest boy Kurt had ever seen. Rachel had set out to capture Finn through plenty of provocative looks and had succeeded. However, Kurt suspected that things weren’t exactly what she had expected.

The third girl was Brittany Pierce. She wasn’t overly bright, though she balanced that with being uncannily perceptive. Somehow, Brittany had managed not to fall pregnant yet despite having three suitors. The older women were beginning to talk but Kurt suspected that the men didn’t mind.

The stories they told of their first times - and subsequent times - were off-putting. Women had to submit to their suitor, whether they wanted to or not; it was supposed to be a privilege to be chosen. But to many of the girls, it was simply a duty. Kurt’s mother had told him that it could be good but only if one’s partner was willing to make it so. He wasn’t holding out much hope of finding someone like that for him.

An hour before dark, Kurt excused himself and headed back to his home, his shoes covered in dust from the dirt after only a few seconds. His mother would already be at home, likely cooking while watching the younger children play, and Kurt would be needed to assist. He didn’t mind too much, as he adored his family, but he wanted more out of life.

When he was pulled from the street between two houses, Kurt decided that he shouldn’t really tempt fate. He struggled to pull his arm out of the hold but was dragged along for several more metres. “Stop it!” he protested, trying to use his body to slow his captor down.

Surprisingly, the man did stop and Kurt finally realised who it was. Blaine. “What are you doing?” Kurt demanded as he pulled his arm free.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Blaine replied, suddenly a little nervous. He hadn’t really talked to Kurt since they were thirteen and he had to call on all of his courage to do this. “I want to marry you.”

“What?” Kurt was taken aback. “You don’t even know me,” he pointed out.

“I like the way you dress.” Even with the poor quality material that his clothes were made out of, Kurt still looked much better than any of the other men in the village. 

Kurt shook his head. “That just superficial. You don’t know **me**. And I don’t know you.” And he didn’t want to; he didn’t want to know any of the men because then one of them might pick him.

“We’ll get to know each other,” Blaine replied; that was what usually happened after the initial seduction. They would take long walks, and share plenty of tales, and other things that couples did. He reached out to take Kurt’s hand. “I will make you happy, I promise.”

Kurt tried to pull his hand away but Blaine held it tightly. “I don’t **want** to get married! To anyone! All I want is to leave here and live a life that isn’t determined by a group of old men who think they know what’s best for everyone.”

Blaine was taken aback by the vehemence in Kurt’s tone. He hadn’t thought of it that way before. But it still didn’t change the fact that he wanted Kurt and being here, in the other boy’s presence, was just reinforcing that fact. His body was demanding that he find somewhere private and seduce Kurt **now**!

The younger boy tried to resist when Blaine started dragging him away but he didn’t have the strength to do it. So Kurt was taken through the alleyway and down the next street to what he assumed was Blaine’s house.

All boys, when they became engaged men, were encouraged to move out and find or build their home somewhere in the village. Since that wasn’t Blaine yet, it was likely to be his parents’ house. It was small and old, and the garden was overgrown, but Kurt had to admit that the building had character. He would probably like it more, though, if he wasn’t about to be forcibly taken inside.

Blaine took Kurt in through the front door and through to his bedroom, causing the other boy to drop the bag he was carrying. There, he guided a still-resisting Kurt over to the bed, explaining that his parents weren’t home and therefore wouldn’t disturb them.

“No, I don’t want this!” Kurt protested but to no avail; Blaine was too strong for him. Before he knew it, Kurt was flat on his back and Blaine was lying half on top of him. “Get off me!” He wasn’t ready for this!

“I’m sorry, Kurt, I really am.” But Blaine was finding the presence of the other boy to be overwhelming. Ever since realising that he was attracted to boys, Blaine had felt various levels of desire but this… this was new. Every fibre of his body felt super aware of Kurt, of the lithe body beneath his. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Kurt felt tears come to his eyes. He **really** wasn’t ready for this. “Please don’t do this,” he pleaded, looking Blaine directly in the eyes. He was slightly scared by the look in the other boy’s eyes and he tried to push Blaine away again.

“It’ll be alright,” Blaine promised as he leaned down to kiss Kurt for the first time. 

Kurt didn’t respond to the kiss even though he felt a strange warmth at the press of the lips against his. His first kiss wasn’t exactly what he had expected and he didn’t know what to do.

Blaine wasn’t exactly experienced in kissing either but he had hoped that Kurt would respond a little more. Still, he had been told that most girls were reluctant and inexperienced their first time and if they objected, just to keep going because they would eventually enjoy it. Blaine felt guilty at seeing the tears in Kurt’s eyes but he trusted his friends’ advice. Kurt just needed to get used to it.

After a while, Blaine undid his trousers and then did the same to Kurt. The other boy started struggling again but Blaine persevered until they were both naked from the waist down. Kurt was beautiful, Blaine realised with a surge of desire. The slender body was beautifully proportioned, and the sight of Kurt’s small penis excited Blaine even more. He reached out to touch it, the first shaft he had truly looked at besides his own.

Kurt whimpered and attempted to move away from the intimate touch but Blaine was sitting on his thighs, so he tried to pull Blaine’s hand away. “Don’t touch me!”

“I won’t hurt you.” Blaine removed his hand and stared at Kurt’s face. He could see the anxiety there - he refused to admit that it might be fear - and he wanted to reassure the other boy but he didn’t want to stop seducing him. “I really like you, Kurt. And I don’t think I could stand it if someone else chose you.”

What could Kurt say to that except, “I don’t want **anyone** , Blaine.”

“I’ll change your mind,” Blaine promised. “You’ll see.” He shifted so that he was between Kurt’s legs and then bent them up so that he could see all of his new lover.

Kurt wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. No-one had ever seen him so intimately before and he didn’t like the feeling. It would be different if he loved Blaine but he didn’t; he didn’t even really know him. He felt a hand trace over his soft shaft and down into the folds of his vagina, and tried to move away from the touch that left strange tingles in its wake. “Blaine…”

“In a minute,” Blaine said absently as he looked at Kurt in wonder. It was so fascinating to seen the reason why, though Kurt was a boy, he had been put with the girls. “You’re so beautiful.”

“No, I’m not,” Kurt disagreed. No-one except his parents had ever told him that and he didn’t believe them because, well, they were his parents; they had to say that about him.

Blaine shifted his position and lined his hard shaft up with Kurt’s hole. He put his other hand on Kurt’s stomach to stop the other boy from squirming so much and then he pushed in.

“No, no, no-argh!!” Kurt shouted as pain shot through him. His maidenhead, he presumed, going by what his mother had told him in preparation for this day. Tears leaked from his eyes at the pain and at having the unfamiliar object inside him. “Blaine, stop!”

But Blaine was too focused on his own pleasure to listen. This was the first time he had ever made love with someone and the sensation was overwhelming. He slowly moved his erection in and out for a minute and then, as his desire built, his movements became faster.

Kurt bit his lip and turned his head away as Blaine pounded into his body. The pain was easing slightly and occasionally there seemed to be little sparks of something pleasurable but all he could think about was how big Blaine felt and why would women want to do this on a regular basis? 

After a while, Blaine reached down and stroked Kurt’s flaccid penis. The feel of another man’s shaft in his hand, and his own encased in such warmth, was wonderful. He could feel Kurt’s shaft thicken slightly and he smiled to himself; he was giving the other boy pleasure. But that was secondary to the desire coursing through Blaine’s body, and he only lasted another thirty seconds before climaxing.

Kurt had just been starting to feel some pleasure from Blaine’s hand on him before the other boy stiffened and the hard shaft was pulsing inside him. The sensation was strange and he wished he could move but Blaine had just collapsed on top of him. So he waited, silent tears falling down his cheeks, until Blaine finally moved to the side and he was free.

Blaine didn’t even notice that Kurt had turned away. That had been… words couldn’t describe it! He felt so… so happy and wanted nothing more than to do it again with Kurt for the rest of their lives. Blaine rolled onto his side, wanting to share his happiness, and found himself looking at Kurt’s back. His eyes skimmed over the other boy’s body and realised that Kurt was curled up in a defensive position. “Kurt? What’s wrong?”

“You mean, apart from the fact that I didn’t want that or enjoy it?” Kurt bit out, not caring how Blaine might react to those words. He choked back a sob; he would not break down in front of Blaine. 

Blaine reeled at the not-so-subtle accusation. Kurt hadn’t enjoyed it? “But I thought that stroking you--”

“You thought wrong,” Kurt didn’t even let him finish the sentence. “It might have helped if you’d thought of that from the start but you didn’t. You didn’t care that what you were doing might actually **hurt**.” The ache between his legs was not pleasant, and all he wanted to do was go home and cry.

Blaine could only stare as Kurt started getting dressed. He had hurt Kurt? How? More importantly, how could he fix it? Belatedly, he reached out and put a hand on Kurt’s arm. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know.” And Kurt did actually know that. Blaine had been a gentleman throughout the whole thing despite being totally oblivious to what Kurt had or hadn’t wanted. “But you men are all the same. You’re taught that you can take whatever you want whether the other person is willing or not. And you might think you want to marry me but you don’t even **know** me. If you had taken the time to get to know me, then I might have been more willing to do this. But instead you’ve hurt me and you didn’t **listen** to me!”

“I…” Blaine looked down at the bed and saw a spot of blood on the blanket. Proof of Kurt’s virginity and proof that he had, indeed, hurt the man he wanted to marry. His shoulders fell. “I didn’t mean to,” he said quietly. “I just wanted to be with you.”

“Well, maybe next time you should **ask** and then listen to the answer,” Kurt stated as he pulled on his boots. “If you really want me, you’re going to have to prove it before I let you do anything like that again.” And maybe by that time, Kurt would have left the village.

“I will,” Blaine agreed. He would talk to Kurt and send him flowers, and all those other romantic type things that girls liked. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

“No.” It was bad enough that someone probably saw him with Blaine but to have the courtship confirmed by visiting Kurt’s home… No. He didn’t want that. “I’ll be fine.”

Blaine wasn’t happy about that but he decided not to disagree; he didn’t want Kurt to be mad at him for not listening. “Can I call on you tomorrow?” He realised belatedly that he shouldn’t have made that a question but it was too late to take it back.

“Not if you expect me in your bed,” Kurt replied shortly before finally turning to face Blaine. He was not going to be afraid of the boy who stole his virginity. “If you touch me again when I say not to, I will hurt you,” he threatened.

The expression on Kurt’s face made Blaine believe him. “I won’t.” He wanted Kurt to enjoy being with him as much as he had enjoyed what they had just done, and if that took a little wooing, then that was what he would do.

“Good.” Kurt turned and headed out the door before his courage left him. 

Blaine lay back on the bed as his thoughts turned to how he could make Kurt love him.

Outside, Kurt hurried through the streets to his home, unable to look anyone in the eye. He was afraid they would all know what had happened and that he hadn’t submitted like girls were told they should. He wasn’t a girl but he was always treated as one and he had to admit, sometimes the line between the two became blurred. Why did men have to be such pigs! It was times like these he was glad that he was grouped with the women because at least they never tried to take someone against their will. 

Upon entering the Hummel house, Kurt ignored his mother’s questions about being late and ran swiftly to the bedroom he shared with his brothers. Fortunately, they weren’t there and Kurt was free to fling himself onto the bed and start crying without anyone watching.

In the kitchen, Elizabeth stared after her eldest son in shock. Something bad had happened, she could tell, and she was very afraid of what it might be. Elizabeth wiped her hands on her apron, ordered her eldest daughter Annie to tend to the stove, and headed after Kurt.

When she heard the sobs, Elizabeth’s heart broke. Kurt was such a strong boy, enduring the taunts from others with a stoicism that Elizabeth herself wished she had, so this had to be worse. And unfortunately, she had a feeling what it was.

“Kurt?” Elizabeth said softly as she entered the bedroom. “What is it?”

“B-blaine,” Kurt managed to choke out in-between sobs.

“Oh sweetheart.” Elizabeth sat on the bed and took her son into her arms. She knew how much Kurt didn’t want to be chosen by anyone so that he could leave and find his own way in the world, and to have that dream shattered… “Did he lie with you?”

Kurt nodded and pressed himself closer to his mother, wanting to know that he was safe. “I told him to stop… but he didn’t… he… he wouldn’t listen to me!”

Elizabeth gently rocked Kurt and rubbed his back, trying to give him some measure of comfort. She had been fortunate; she had liked Burt and had accepted the way things had to be. Kurt, however, had always chafed against the restrictions and rules placed upon him. “Did he hurt you?”

“A-a little. He.. he tried to be gentle but…” Kurt trailed off, unable to continue.

“The first time always hurts,” Elizabeth finished for him. “I know.” She hugged him closer.

They sat there in silence until Kurt’s tears finally stopped. He sat up, missing the warmth of his mother’s arms immediately, and wiped the moisture away. “I told Blaine that if he truly wants to marry me, he has to get to know me better before anything more can happen.”

Elizabeth smiled, so proud of her son. “Good for you. Maybe you and Blaine can set an example on how a courtship should really be conducted,” she praised. Not that she would change what happened to her but knowing what would happen to her daughters - and Kurt - Elizabeth didn’t want them to end up in a loveless marriage. “Now then,” she continued, “I’ll go get you some soup and then you can rest.”

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t want to rest. I need to keep busy.” If he rested, he would only think of what had happened and he didn’t want to do that.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment and then nodded. “Alright. But if you want some peace and quiet, you just come back here. Your brothers can sleep near the fireplace tonight.”

“Thank you.” Kurt hugged his mother again, so pleased that she understood what this meant to him. Now if only he could forget Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kurt stayed home. When his friends came to see where he was, Elizabeth told them that Kurt wasn’t feeling well and needed the rest. The girls accepted that and so Kurt didn’t have to endure their questions.

Just after lunch, however, Blaine arrived. Elizabeth answered the door and was surprised to see him. “Blaine.”

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Hummel. Is Kurt in?” Blaine hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the other boy all night.

“He’s not feeling well today,” Elizabeth replied. Part of her wanted to keep Blaine away because of what he had done but the rest of her knew that the boy had only done what he had been instructed to do.

“I know, and that’s my fault,” Blaine replied, feeling guilty. “I just wanted to talk to him for a while and to return this.” He held up the bag containing the crocheted baby blanket. “Kurt left it at my house yesterday.”

“That’s very kind of you. Come in for a minute and I’ll see if Kurt wishes to see you.”

“Thank you.” Blaine stepped inside and closed the door behind him as Elizabeth went off to find Kurt. The room he was in seemed cluttered but felt cozy, and Blaine resolved to try something similar for his own place. Maybe if Kurt was surrounded by a similar feeling, he would be more friendly.

Elizabeth returned, Kurt trailing behind. Blaine looked at Kurt and saw the shadows under his red-rimmed eyes. “Good afternoon,” he said politely.

“What do you want?” Kurt asked harshly. He hadn’t wanted to see Blaine but his mother had told him he should.

“I want to get to know you better,” Blaine replied. “I want to talk.”

“About…?”

“Everything. Anything.” Blaine wasn’t fussy. He decided that he liked the sound of Kurt’s voice. It was higher-pitched than any other man’s but not unpleasantly so, therefore he just wanted the pleasure of hearing Kurt talk. Blaine sat down at the table. “Please.”

“I’ll be out the back in the garden,” Elizabeth interrupted. “Kurt, can you keep an eye on Lucy and bring her out when she wakens?”

Kurt glanced over at his little sister, who was eighteen months old, sleeping in the small cot in the corner of the room. “Yes, Mother.” It would give him a good excuse to leave if he needed to.

Elizabeth kissed Kurt’s cheek - she was tall for a woman, just slightly shorter than her eldest son - and left the room. Kurt took a seat at the far end of the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

Blaine cleared his throat and then nodded towards the bag with the blanket in it. “You do wonderful work.”

“Thank you,” Kurt accepted the compliment grudgingly. His next words were no less gruff. “I appreciate you returning it. I hadn’t wanted to start all over again.” And he hadn’t wanted to return to Blaine’s house to fetch it.

“It would be a shame to let your hard work go to waste,” Blaine agreed with a small smile. “I think you’re very talented. Indeed, your clothes are the finest in town.”

There was a limit to what he could do with the materials he had but Kurt always tried to look presentable. Today was no exception; even though he wasn’t happy, he was still wearing his favourite fitted jacket. “Really?”

“Yes,” Blaine confirmed. “In fact, I think you should make clothing for men and women, and sell them.”

Kurt scoffed at the idea. “Even if people were willing to pay me for their clothes, I could never get to keep the money. The council thinks I’m a woman, remember?” His tone was bitter.

“Then we’ll petition them to let you keep the money,” Blaine said, becoming enthused by the idea. “We wouldn’t need a shop - you could work from home.”

“So I make clothes in-between looking after you and the children, is that the idea?” Kurt shot back. “Forget it, Blaine. If I get pregnant, it will prove to the council that I’m a woman, not a man, and they’ll treat me accordingly. That’s why I want to leave. I want to be treated as a man.” He didn’t know why he was telling Blaine that; no-one else but his parents knew his feelings.

“I don’t see you as a woman,” Blaine half-lied. He did see Kurt as his wife, doing all the womanly chores, but when it came to appearance, he was attracted to Kurt **because** he was male. “If I did, I wouldn’t be wanting to marry you. I… I like men,” he confided in a low voice.

The statement stunned Kurt. He had never heard of such a thing before, although he had admitted to himself the possibility several months ago when he realised that he liked looking at men rather than women. But he had put that down to his being part female himself. “You do?”

“Yes. My friends think I’m mad for choosing you but the truth is, I find you way more attractive than any of the girls in the village,” Blaine confessed. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I’ve never told anyone that before.”

“I won’t tell anyone else,” Kurt promised. Much as he wasn’t inclined to help Blaine after the previous day, he knew what such a secret meant.

Blaine half-smiled at him. “Thank you.” After his behaviour yesterday, Blaine wouldn’t have blamed Kurt for running to the council and dobbing him in. “So with that in mind, I would like to start again. Kurt Hummel, do you give me permission to court you properly?”

Kurt remained silent for a few moments, thinking it over. Blaine was attractive, and obviously willing to learn from his mistakes. Only time would tell whether that meant Kurt could love him. “As long as you treat me as an equal,” he agreed.

This time Blaine’s smile lit up his face. “I’ll try,” he promised. He would do anything to keep Kurt.

They chatted for half an hour until Lucy woke. Kurt got her out of the cot and sat her on his hip, all the time chatting quietly to her. Blaine stared at Kurt, picturing how the other boy would look carrying their child around the house. It was a good picture.

“I have to take her outside,” Kurt stated, wondering what the expression on Blaine’s face meant.

“I should go anyway,” Blaine excused himself. “May I call again tomorrow?”

Kurt nodded. He had enjoyed talking to Blaine and in a way, didn’t want him to leave. It was so different talking to a boy than to girls, and an intelligent boy at that.

Blaine buried the impulse to go over and kiss Kurt. Instead, he said, “Tomorrow, then,” and left before he did something stupid.

For a few seconds, Kurt stared at the door. Then he gathered his thoughts and headed outside to his mother.

“How did it go?” Elizabeth asked when she saw her son.

“It went… fine,” Kurt replied, putting Lucy on the ground. “I think.”

Elizabeth smiled; that was good to hear.

**********

For the next couple of days, Blaine called around to visit Kurt in the early afternoon and usually stayed for an hour or so, and he always brought flowers with him. When Kurt started going back to work with his friends, Blaine started coming around in the evenings. He dined, at Burt’s invitation, with the Hummels and then stayed to share conversation with them.

Their first conversation was interesting though. Burt stopped Blaine before he could go inside the house. “I need to have a word with you.”

Blaine swallowed hard. Burt was not overly tall but being a stone mason, he was quite muscled. Blaine didn’t fancy his chances of winning any fight that Burt might pick. “Yes, sir?”

“I don’t like what you did to Kurt.” Burt never minced words; he believed honesty was very important. “The way you took his innocence wasn’t right.”

“It’s what everyone does,” Blaine defended himself, though he wished he could take the words back when he saw Burt’s eyes narrow.

“That’s not a good excuse. Just because every other man in this village thinks it’s his right to force women to lie with them, it doesn’t make it right.” Although he hadn’t realised that until Kurt had turned sixteen and could have been taken by any man.

“But you--”

“Did the same thing? Sure I did,” Burt admitted. “And it was wrong then. But Lizzie was a lot different to Kurt. She accepted the way things were and wanted to have a family of her own. Kurt… he’s not a woman. I’ve never heard him express a wish to get married or have children. And while he might hold his head high when the villagers call him a woman, it hurts that they can’t see that he’s not. He wanted to be able to choose someone to love, to give himself to, and you took away that choice.”

Blaine hung his head, unable to keep looking at the older man. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know.” Burt knew that Blaine had just been doing what he had been raised believing. “But now you need to make it up to him. You need to give him choices. The choice of whether to let you near him again. The choice of whether he wants to have your baby. The choice of whether to marry you. Do you get the picture?”

“Yes, sir.” Loud and clear. He wasn’t exactly happy with waiting but if it got him Kurt in the end, he would.

“Good. Now, you’d better go in. Kurt will be waiting,” Burt told him. 

Blaine nodded and hastily entered the house.

Burt grinned to himself, happy with the way the talk had gone, and slowly followed Blaine. Scaring suitors was **fun**!

**********

Two weeks after the initial encounter, Blaine felt brave enough to ask Kurt - after everyone else had gone to bed - for permission to kiss him. He had missed the sweet taste of Kurt’s lips and didn’t want to wait any longer for more. Also, he saw the knitting needle near Kurt’s hand and didn’t want to be injured trying anything without permission.

Kurt hesitated only slightly before saying yes. He had grown to like Blaine and while he didn’t think it was love, Kurt was curious as to what a consensual kiss would be like.

When Blaine’s lips touched his, Kurt was surprised at the spark of pleasure that ran through him. He inhaled sharply and Kurt found himself responding to the kiss instead of just enduring it. When Blaine withdrew and smiled at him, Kurt smiled back. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

Blaine was encouraged by Kurt’s reaction. He was pleased that Kurt had enjoyed the kiss and hoped it meant that the other boy would soon want to try making love again. It wasn’t easy, waiting, not when he knew what it was like. But wait he would.

**********

Another three weeks passed. The kisses were now a regular part of their courtship but Kurt wasn’t ready to go any further, especially since he wasn’t feeling well. The mornings were the worst but some days, the nausea just wouldn’t go away.

Elizabeth sat by Kurt’s bed after a particularly bad spell of vomiting and, as she stroked her son’s hair, asked quietly, “When was your last bleeding?”

Kurt thought back and with a start, realised that it had been too long. “Seven weeks ago.” Two weeks before Blaine had lain with him. “I can’t be…”

“I think you might be,” Elizabeth stated calmly though her heart was racing. Her baby boy was pregnant!

“It was only once,” Kurt protested.

“Sometimes, that’s all it takes,” Elizabeth pointed out.

Tears sprang into Kurt’s eyes. No, this couldn’t be happening to him! “I can’t be pregnant!” He wasn’t ready for the responsibility or for the council to fully treat him as a woman.

“I don’t think you’ve got a choice, sweetheart,” Elizabeth said as she gathered Kurt into her arms. She wasn’t ready for him to leave her and start his own family. “Obviously you and Blaine were meant to be together.”

Kurt shook his head. “I don’t want to have a baby,” he whispered. “I won’t be able to leave here.”

Elizabeth didn’t know how accepting the world outside their village would be of a man who could bear children but she didn’t mention that. “It won’t be so bad. And you and Blaine can work to get the rules of marriage changed.” Annie was next in line and Elizabeth was loathe to let her be treated the same way.

That brought Kurt to another point. “I don’t want to tell Blaine yet. I need more time to get to know him.” He really liked Blaine and the potential for love was there, he could feel it, but he wasn’t there yet. Nor was he ready for marriage.

“You’ll have to do it soon,” Elizabeth pointed out. “People are already talking about your courtship and if they find out about you feeling sick, they’ll figure it out.”

“I know.” That was what frightened him. The council would force him into a marriage he wasn’t ready for and he would be trapped.

A few minutes later, after Elizabeth left to get the children ready, Kurt examined his flat stomach. There was no physical evidence of the baby in there but he knew there would be soon. And as soon as there was, his life would be over. He would be a wife and mother, and he would be hounded by the council until he gave in to them. No, he wasn’t happy about this at all. Kurt hoped that it was a false alarm.

**********

It wasn’t.

Two weeks later, Kurt had missed his secondly monthly bleeding so there was no doubt. He had to tell Blaine.

Burt had been told the previous week and had been shocked. He had always been protective of Kurt but never judgemental, and now his little boy was all grown up and having a baby himself. Burt had never really allowed himself to think of the consequences of Kurt’s unusual gender; if he had, it would have been less of a shock. Still, he recovered admirably and told Kurt he fully stood by any decision he wanted to make about Blaine. Burt wasn’t happy with the council or Blaine; no boy should have had the right to force themselves on Kurt without parental consent. But he was pleased with the way Blaine had acted in the subsequent weeks; that was the sign of a man Burt would be happy to have as a son-in-law.

Blaine was having problems of his own. Seven weeks had gone by without any sign of Kurt being pregnant. The men were beginning to talk, and some were teasing Blaine about his lack of fertility. Karofsky had even mentioned taking Kurt off his hands in two months time since Blaine obviously wasn’t enough of a man to make him pregnant.

There was no way that Blaine could tell them that he had only been intimate with Kurt once. He would receive even more ridicule and Kurt would get into trouble for not complying. Blaine didn’t want either of those things.

Therefore, he wasn’t in the best of moods when he went to see Kurt that evening. However, after just a few minutes with the Hummels, Blaine’s mood lifted. Everyone was so friendly and he always enjoyed watching Kurt interact with his siblings. Just from watching, Blaine knew that Kurt would be good with their own children. Whenever that might be.

When the rest of the Hummels went to bed, Kurt and Blaine were left alone. Blaine suddenly realised that Kurt had been very quiet all evening and was about to ask why when the other boy spoke.

“I have something to tell you.” Kurt couldn’t think of any other way to start. He didn’t even want to tell Blaine but he had to before it became obvious.

 _Please let him be ready to make love_ , Blaine prayed. He respected Kurt’s wishes but it had been nearly two months! “Yes?”

“I’m with child.”

Blaine was speechless and couldn’t believe what he had heard. “You’re pregnant?” he asked for clarification. When Kurt nodded, Blaine felt an overwhelming joy inside him. A baby! Kurt was having his baby!

Kurt was taken by surprise when Blaine suddenly kissed him. Instead of pulling back though, he found himself swept up in the joy Blaine was feeling. The kiss made him feel good. Really good. In fact, he found himself getting hard, which was a weird sensation.

After a few more moments, Blaine drew back and took hold of Kurt’s hands. “I’m so happy right now,” he gushed. This was just what he wanted!

“I noticed,” Kurt said dryly, still trying to catch his breath after that kiss; it had literally taken his breath away.

Blaine simply beamed at him. He had been planning a proposal for weeks now, against the tradition of the village; men usually just assumed it was their right if they got a woman pregnant. “Kurt, I’m so glad I’ve had the chance to get to know you these past seven weeks. You’re kind, funny, sarcastic, loyal and I can’t imagine living the rest of my life without you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Kurt’s heart skipped a beat. Blaine was actually asking him! He had never heard of anyone else being asked - only told that they would marry. It seemed that Blaine was learning not to always follow tradition. “Yes.”

Blaine hugged Kurt this time, drawing the other boy in close. He would finally get his dream! Kurt would be his wife, and cook and clean for him, and be there at the end of a long day to comfort him…

“One thing,” Kurt interrupted Blaine’s thoughts. “I might have to do the womanly work around the house but I am not a woman. I will not be your wife. I will be your husband or nothing at all.” He might have to put up with that from the rest of the village but he didn’t want to have Blaine treat him the same way.

That put a slight dampener on Blaine’s joy but he nodded anyway. It would take some adjustment in his thinking but he could do it. When he wasn’t thinking about marriage, he already was thinking about Kurt as a man so it shouldn’t be too hard.

“To that end,” Kurt continued, pressing the advantage while he had it, “I want to help with building the house. I have ideas.” He smiled shyly yet proudly at Blaine. Kurt had had the perfect house all planned out for a year in the event that he got to choose where he lived.

Blaine frowned. Wives never helped to build their house… Blaine mentally slapped himself. Kurt had just told him never to classify him as a wife and here he was, already doing it. Still… “Kurt, have you ever worked with stone before?” 

Kurt sighed with exasperation. “Blaine, my father’s a stone mason. Do you think he never taught me anything?” He had never been able to boast about his skills but there were some houses around the village who had fancy stonework done by him. Burt had always claimed credit because no-one would have accepted work done by Kurt but that didn’t lessen the achievement.

“Really?” Blaine hadn’t really thought about it before. 

“The council might have said that I could only do certain things but they can’t stop me from doing other things at home,” Kurt confirmed. He was so much more than the label the council had put on him. “I’ve built fences and sheds with my father, and I want to help build our house.”

Blaine couldn’t think of any objections that didn’t sound condescending. But there would be some problems. “The men won’t want to work with you.”

“Then we’ll only get men who will,” Kurt stated. “My father will help us. Have you got any friends who would?” He hoped so because it would be very hard work for just three of them, and he doubted that the others would let him do much work because of the pregnancy. Also, Burt shouldn’t be working much because he had been sick.

“I’m not sure.” Blaine had helped his friends with their houses but whether they would help him if Kurt was there… “I’ll ask them.” It would take a long time to build their house but as long as it was done before the baby was born, he would be happy. 

They talked for a little longer before Blaine left. Kurt wasn’t entirely sure that he had done the right thing by accepting Blaine’s proposal but at least the other boy was willing to listen to him. That made him better than anyone else in the village. And there was the thing that he seemed to be attracted to Blaine now, if that kiss was any indication.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting permission to pull down the dilapidated house on the edge of town and rebuild was easy. Getting the council to stop hounding Kurt was going to be a lot harder. As soon as they heard that Kurt was pregnant, they insisted that he stop pretending to be male and dress appropriately.

Kurt ignored them but knew they would keep trying.

Getting people to help with the house was hard too. There were several men in the village who regularly helped with building houses but as soon as they saw Kurt assisting, they left, saying that they couldn’t work with a woman. Kurt shrugged off their attitude but Blaine could see how much it hurt.

Fortunately, Blaine’s friends, two of whom happened to be the husbands of two of Kurt’s friends, decided to stay and helped, albeit grudgingly.

“It’s not natural,” Puck said as he watched Kurt helping to tear down a stone wall. “Women shouldn’t do this type of work.”

“Kurt’s not a woman,” Blaine reminded him. “And since he’s perfectly capable of helping, why shouldn’t he?”

“He’s going to get us all in trouble,” Puck predicted.

“Then you’re free to leave,” Blaine shot back. He wasn’t about to tell Kurt to stop assisting.

Puck thought about it and then shrugged his shoulders. “You’re going to need all the help you can get.”

Later that day, Kurt was visited by his friends. Rachel, who was now heavily pregnant, was not happy. “What are you doing, Kurt?” she demanded to know.

“I’m helping to build my house,” Kurt replied without pausing in his work. He had been carrying rocks around all day and it was tiring but he wasn’t going to give in; he didn’t want to give anyone an excuse to say he couldn’t do the work.

“Women aren’t supposed to build houses,” Rachel pointed out.

Kurt glared at her, annoyed by her attitude. “In case it’s escaped your notice, Rachel, I’m not a woman, despite what the council might say.” They had already dropped by the house once and he was dreading a visit to the house site.

“You’re pregnant,” Quinn stated, bouncing Beth on her hip. “Men can’t exactly get pregnant.”

“Kurt’s just like a seahorse,” Brittany said, causing everyone to look at her in confusion. “Remember they taught us in school that boy seahorses carry the babies while the girls go off and do other stuff? That means that Kurt is a seahorse.” She smiled at the others, proud of her logic.

What in the world…? Kurt was happy that Brittany was sticking up for him but baffled by her effort. However, it did show that although Brittany might not be smart, she wasn’t stupid either. “Thanks, Brit.”

“You’re welcome.” Brittany gave him a hug. “If you have lots of babies, I’ll help you look after them because even seahorses need help.”

Maybe he spoke too soon. “I’m pretty sure I’m only having one baby,” Kurt stated, hugging Brittany back. “But I’d be pleased to have your help.”

Brittany beamed. “I’m going to help with your house too. I’ve always wanted to build a house.” She wandered off towards where Burt was demolishing one of the old walls.

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Quinn decided and handed Beth to Rachel before following Brittany.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Rachel said, her stubbornness kicking in.

“Well, that’s your opinion,” Kurt replied. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” He left Rachel standing there and went back to his task.

**********

Several days later, a week after the engagement, Kurt was invited to the Anderson household for tea. It would be the first time Kurt had officially met Blaine’s parents and he was nervous. “What if they don’t like me?” Kurt said as he and Blaine walked down the street hand-in-hand.

“They’ll love you,” Blaine replied optimistically, squeezing Kurt’s hand. His parents weren’t overjoyed that Blaine had knocked up the village freak - his father’s words - but he was sure they wouldn’t object once they had got to know Kurt.

“Father says the council will be paying us a visit tomorrow,” Kurt continued anxiously, ignoring the stares they were receiving from passers-by. “What if they tell me I shouldn’t be working on the house?”

“Then we’ll ignore them. You have every right to be working there,” Blaine stated. He might have been raised to believe that women shouldn’t do men’s work and that Kurt was classified as a woman, but the past two months had taught him otherwise. That Kurt - or anyone else, for that matter - could be whoever they wanted to be.

There was no time for more conversation as they arrived at the Anderson house. Blaine led Kurt inside to where his parents were waiting in the living area. “Mother, Father, I’d like to introduce you to Kurt.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you properly,” Matthew Anderson said formally. He was a conservative man who was aiming for a seat on the village council, and didn’t exactly approve of his son’s choice in wife. However, he was too polite to say that to Kurt. “My wife tells me you are the best seamstress in the village.”

“Thank you.” Kurt didn’t take offence over the female term as there was no male equivalent. “I had good teachers.”

“Shall we dine?” Mary Anderson suggested. She was a quiet woman, trapped in a marriage she hadn’t wanted, and a reluctant mother to Blaine, her only surviving child.

Dinner conversation flowed reasonably freely, with the adult Andersons becoming impressed by the range of topics that Kurt could discuss. By the end of the meal, Mary had decided she liked Kurt while Matthew, his manner civil despite his thoughts, clung stubbornly to the idea that this young man/woman was not for Blaine. He did, however, make a few polite digs about Kurt’s gender that the two boys did their best to ignore.

After tea, Blaine took Kurt off to his bedroom, pleading tiredness; neither of them wanted to sit around and talk with Matthew for longer than they had to. Upon entering the room, Kurt paused when he saw the bed, bad memories flooding back. “Blaine…”

“It’s alright,” Blaine assured him. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” Despite the fact that he wanted to very much.

Kurt allowed himself to be escorted over to the single bed, removed his shoes and socks, and then he lay down. He was unused to the physical hard work involved in house building and had been tired every night in the past week. Of course, that might also have had something to do with the fact that he was pregnant.

“I’m sorry about Father,” Blaine apologised as he removed his shoes and lay down next to Kurt. “He’s very rigid in his views.” He had cringed internally every time Matthew had implied Kurt was a woman.

“All men are taught those views from birth,” Kurt shrugged it off. “I’m lucky that my father was able to see past them to accept me and treat me the same as my brothers.”

Blaine rolled onto his side so that he could see Kurt’s face. He didn’t like the resigned expression there. “So we educate people. We’re already doing that with our friends. If the children learn from our example, we can change how things are done and what people think.”

Kurt turned his head to look into Blaine’s eyes. He loved Blaine’s optimism but didn’t always share it. “There’s no way people would accept two men being together. They’re only allowing it now because of what I am.”

“I know.” That was why Blaine was so grateful for Kurt’s unusual gender. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t educate people that they don’t have to be restricted to just men’s or women’s work. I mean, Brittany loves coming to help with the house.”

Kurt smiled at the image of the blonde girl hauling large stones around. “I love her dearly but she’s not exactly the brightest person. She probably doesn’t even realise she’s going against convention.”

“Still, she’s helping despite being a woman,” Blaine persisted. “And that’s what we need to pass on to our children.” He laid a hand on Kurt’s stomach.

Kurt inhaled sharply at the touch. Even though it was through several layers of clothing, he swore he could feel the heat of Blaine’s hand.

“Can I see?” Blaine asked hesitantly. “The… our baby?”

Bare himself to Blaine, even if it was only a small part of him? It was less than Blaine had already seen but more than Kurt was comfortable with.

“Please?” Blaine begged when Kurt remained silent. He wanted to be involved with the pregnancy and to see the results of their one night together.

How could he refuse such a request? Kurt reluctantly nodded, then undid his jacket and lifted his shirt so that Blaine could see his stomach. “There’s nothing to see yet,” he stated.

Except there was. Because he was lying down, there was a slight swell to his stomach that wasn’t noticeable when he was standing. Blaine reverently put a hand over the bump, awed that he had helped create the tiny being in there. “We did this,” he said quietly.

“You did this,” Kurt corrected before he could think. As Blaine removed his hand, a look of hurt and remorse on his face, Kurt felt guilty. “I’m sorry, Blaine. I didn’t mean that.”

“But you’re right,” Blaine stated. “I forced you into my bed. Sometimes I don’t know why you ever spoke to me again.” He wasn’t proud of his actions back then. Despite the views he had been brought up with, Blaine had a conscience and knew what he had done hadn’t been right.

“Because you regretted the way you went about it,” Kurt replied, reaching out to take Blaine’s hand. “And you treat me with respect. That’s very important to me.”

“What about love?” Blaine lifted his eyes to Kurt’s.

Kurt’s heart started beating faster. “What about it?”

“I know I love you. Do you love me in return?” Blaine held his breath as he waited for an answer.

Many thoughts flickered through Kurt’s mind: how he looked forward to seeing Blaine each day; how they had confided things no-one else knew about; how Kurt would feel warm and happy every time he saw Blaine. Of how, despite their rough start, Kurt couldn’t imagine not seeing Blaine again.

His eyes widened at the sudden realisation. “I think I do,” he said, his voice tinged with surprise.

Blaine grinned widely with happiness. Kurt loved him! Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt thoroughly, unable to express his feelings in words.

Kurt responded enthusiastically to the kiss, pulling Blaine down to half lie on top of him. He was becoming aroused, the sensation sort of familiar but also somewhat overwhelming. When he felt Blaine’s leg start to rub between his thighs, Kurt broke the kiss, panting for breath.

Blaine was equally aroused. He was so hard, and he could feel Kurt’s erection against his thigh. “Can we… you know?”

The question caused Kurt to tense up. Last time was still vivid in his mind and he didn’t know whether it would be any better this time. “Blaine…”

“I promise it will be better.” Not knowing what to do, Blaine had asked Brittany for advice (her suitors had all praised her skills). It had been embarrassing but hopefully worth it.

The sincerity and eagerness in Blaine’s expression caused Kurt to nod. They were going to be married; Kurt felt he couldn’t keep denying his husband-to-be.

Blaine started by kissing Kurt for several minutes. Then he slowly worked his way down Kurt’s neck and chest, undoing buttons and laces as he went. Kurt was so smooth, Blaine discovered; such a contrast to his own hairy chest. He spent some time licking and sucking Kurt’s nipples - as per Brittany’s instructions - and enjoying the little noises of pleasure that his lover was making.

Kurt could hardly contain the pleasure that was building inside him. He bit his lip to keep quiet, knowing that Blaine’s parents were still in the house, but a squeak or two escaped him when Blaine kissed his stomach. It was just too much!

When Blaine judged that Kurt was relaxed enough, he quickly stripped and then helped his future husband out of his clothes so that they were both naked. Then Blaine put his hands on Kurt’s hips and leaned down to lick the hard shaft.

Kurt bucked upwards at the sensation but Blaine’s hands held him down. As the other boy continued to lick and then suck, Kurt had to stuff a hand in his mouth to keep quiet. He’d had no idea that such pleasure could be given this way! The feeling inside him kept building and building until he could finally stand it no longer.

Blaine quickly let go of the hard shaft when Kurt stiffened. He looked on in fascination as Kurt climaxed, his seed spurting out to land on his chest and stomach. Blaine had never imagined how arousing that sight was, and how good it had felt to have Kurt in his mouth like that. He shifted to lie beside Kurt and captured his lips in a short kiss. “Good?” he murmured.

Kurt managed to nod, unable to speak. He felt completely boneless after the intense orgasm. If Blaine had done that to him the first time, Kurt wouldn’t have had the strength to protest anything else, nor would he have wanted to.

“Good,” Blaine said again. He let his fingers drift down to the folds of skin right below Kurt’s small sac and stroked lightly. When Kurt didn’t tense up, Blaine let one finger slide lower into the tight hole below.

Kurt automatically tried to get away from the invasive touch. His expression grew panicked and Kurt reached down to grab Blaine’s arm in a vice-like grip. “Don’t.”

Blaine stilled his finger but didn’t pull it out. “I’m just stretching you a bit. It’s supposed to make it easier for me to… you know. Fit in there,” he explained with some embarrassment.

“Who told you that?” Kurt wanted to know. Talking about intimate pleasures wasn’t the done thing.

“Brittany,” Blaine confessed. “I wanted to know how to do this better and she gave me some advice.”

Kurt was mortified that Brittany knew what Blaine would be doing to him but sort of pleased that Blaine had sought advice in the first place. “You asked Brit?”

“Yes.”

“And it will help?”

“Yes.”

Kurt took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. He could do this. “Then keep going.” He stared at the ceiling as he felt Blaine’s finger moving inside him, then he shifted uncomfortably as one finger became two. A strange tingly feeling began to build inside him, different from the pleasure before but not unwelcome.

Blaine put a third finger into the tight warmth, gently moving his fingers in and out. He could tell that Kurt was beginning to enjoy it by the loosening of the grip on his arm. Blaine made a mental note to thank Brittany tomorrow for the advice as it was certainly working.

After another couple of minutes, Blaine withdrew his fingers and shifted to kneel between Kurt’s open legs. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“I think so,” came Kurt’s reply. He was as ready as he would ever get.

Blaine lined himself up and carefully pushed the tip of his erection into Kurt’s vagina. Kurt’s breath hitched and Blaine paused, allowing him time to get used to the intrusion. He waited until Kurt’s breathing had evened out again before slowly pushing in again.

The shaft was just as big as Kurt remembered but it wasn’t as painful as last time. It helped that he was more accepting of the intrusion this time and that his body was more relaxed. Even so, he tried not to focus on the sensation so that he could get through this.

Moving slowly, Blaine leaned forward so that he could kiss Kurt. This pushed his shaft in deep, a sensation that he liked. “Put your legs around my thighs,” he muttered against Kurt’s lips. “It will be more comfortable.”

Kurt did as he was told and found that it was indeed more comfortable. However, it also canted his hips up which in turn made Blaine’s erection go deeper inside him, which wasn’t so comfortable. He reached down to push Blaine’s hips away.

Blaine got the hint and pulled out a little. When Kurt’s tense expression eased, Blaine started to move his hips back and forth slowly, just in small increments. “Is this alright?”

“Mmmm.” It wasn’t as bad as last time, Kurt decided. But he didn’t know why people enjoyed doing it.

Blaine took that as a ‘yes’ and kept the slow pace going for a while. Soon, however, that wasn’t enough and he started going faster.

Surprisingly, Kurt began to feel small bursts of pleasure inside him as the pace increased. He didn’t know why but he began to get an idea as to why some women enjoyed this. Before those small bursts could add up to anything more though, he felt Blaine stiffen and the shaft inside him pulse in release.

Somehow, Blaine managed not to collapse on top of Kurt, his shaky arms keeping him above his lover. He realised that Kurt hadn’t climaxed and so, shifting his weight to free one hand, he took hold of the half-hard shaft and started stroking it.

It only took a couple of minutes for Kurt to orgasm again. It was different though this time though, as his muscles contracted around Blaine’s soft organ. But overall, he felt much better than the last time they had done this.

Blaine waited for a few moments before carefully withdrawing and moving onto his side next to Kurt. He placed a hand on small baby bump and looked into Kurt’s eyes, uncertain as to whether he should say something.

Kurt waited until his breathing evened out a little before saying, “That was much better.”

A proud smile crossed Blaine’s face. “Really?” 

“What, you couldn’t tell?” Kurt asked sarcastically as he indicated the sticky mess on his stomach and chest. “Speaking of which, have you got something…”

“Um, sure.” Blaine quickly hopped off the bed and found the cloth he used for drying himself after baths. “Here.” He handed it to Kurt.

“Thank you.” After Kurt wiped himself, he handed the cloth back to Blaine. “You should… you know.” He gestured towards Blaine’s groin.

“Oh! Right.” Blaine hadn’t thought about that. He turned away from Kurt and quickly dried his penis. Then he threw the cloth into the corner and got back on the bed with his husband-to-be, drawing the quilt up to cover them both. They might be getting married but being naked in front of someone was still new. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’m fine,” Kurt assured him. He was a bit sore but not as bad as it had been two months ago. He turned onto his side to face Blaine, creating a little more room in the narrow bed. “I’m glad we waited before doing this again.”

“So am I.” It had given Blaine time to learn how to do things right.

“But never ask Brittany for advice again,” Kurt said with a smile. “I don’t want her knowing any more about my private life than she already does. If she lets slip anything about what you asked her, the gossip will invariably get back to my parents and I definitely don’t want **them** to know the details.” That would be just way too embarrassing.

“I promise I won’t ask her again,” Blaine stated as he put his arm over Kurt’s waist. He figured that he already knew enough to help Kurt enjoy their love-making and anything else, they could figure out between them.

“Good.” Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Blaine. He was so tired…

Blaine held Kurt as the latter quickly fell asleep. It felt so good to be holding Kurt in his arms, so right. This was what he had dreamed of and what he was so close to getting permanently. The wedding day couldn’t come quick enough for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Both boys slept soundly during the night - and surprisingly, didn’t fall out of the small bed. Blaine woke first and found himself spooned around Kurt’s naked body. It was a nice feeling, and he noted that they fit together quite well despite Blaine being slightly shorter. 

As he felt Kurt stir, Blaine lifted his head up. “Good morning,” he said softly. Oh yes, this was definitely the way to wake up every day.

“Morning,” Kurt replied before his brain caught up with his mouth. He wasn’t alone. He was in someone else’s bed. Blaine’s bed. Naked. Oh boy. 

“Did you sleep well?” Blaine asked as Kurt tensed in his arms. 

“I think so.” He must have; Kurt didn’t remember waking. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. Early, I think.” Blaine couldn’t hear any indication of movement in the house.

Kurt scrambled into a sitting position, dislodging Blaine’s arm. “I have to get back. My parents will be wondering where I am.”

Blaine opened his mouth to say ‘they’ll know’ but thought the better of it. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

“What did I say about treating me--” Kurt abruptly stopped and swayed, his pale face draining of colour. “Oh, that wasn’t a good idea. Bucket!” he ordered.

Blaine quickly fetched the night bucket - which was fortunately empty - and gave it to Kurt just before the latter vomited.

Kurt only started to feel embarrassed once the nausea started to recede a few minutes later. “I’m sorry,” he said weakly. He hadn’t wanted Blaine to see him like this.

“It’s alright,” Blaine assured him. He took the bucket out of Kurt’s hands and put it in the corner of the room. Then he came back to sit on the edge of the bed and rubbed Kurt’s back. “Do you need to lie down again?”

Kurt nodded and lay down on his side, the quilt pulled high about his shoulders. “It should pass in a few more minutes,” he stated optimistically; he really didn’t want to feel sick all day, not with the council coming to the house site. 

A knock on the door interrupted them. “Blaine? Are you awake?” Mary called.

“Just a minute!” Blaine shouted back as he went in search of his clothes; he wasn’t about to let his mother see him naked. When he had pulled on a shirt and trousers, he went over and opened the door. “Good morning, Mother.”

“Good morning.” Mary stepped into the room holding a tray with several items on it. “I thought Kurt might like some dry biscuits and weak tea. I always found that they made me feel better of a morning.”

Though Kurt was embarrassed at being naked in his future husband’s bed while Mary was in the room, the idea of feeling better appealed to him. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

“Blaine, empty the bucket and then go get some breakfast,” Mary ordered her son. “I’ll look after Kurt.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Blaine did as he was told. Mary took his place beside Kurt and reached out to stroke his forehead. “Your father came by last night to see where you were. When we checked, you were fast asleep so he decided to leave you here,” she stated.

Kurt felt his face redden. His father saw him in bed with Blaine? How embarrassing! “Was he angry?” he asked before taking a bite of the biscuit.

“Of course not,” Mary assured him. “He said to say not to hurry home this morning and if you sleep in, he’ll meet you at the house.”

It was a relief that Burt wasn’t mad at Kurt for spending the night with Blaine. He supposed it was what all couples who were going to be married did. Kurt ate the rest of the biscuits and drank the weak tea, which did help to settle his stomach, and it wasn’t long before he felt able to get out of bed.

When Mary saw that Kurt was going to get up, she stood and smiled at him. “I’ll let you get dressed in privacy,” she said before leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Kurt hastily got dressed. He would need to quickly go home and give himself a wash to make himself feel clean; making love was a sticky experience. 

Just as he was finishing, Blaine walked back into the bedroom. “Feeling better?” he queried.

“Much,” Kurt replied and then jumped backwards when Blaine kissed him; he didn’t think his lips would taste too good. “What was that for?”

“For staying here last night.” It had been so wonderful to have Kurt sleep in his arms. “I’m sorry if it was a little uncomfortable though.”

“It was fine.” Kurt had slept soundly and hadn’t even noticed the size of the bed. “Um, I need to get home before we go to the house. Is that alright?”

“Certainly.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand. “I’ll come with you.”

***********

Half an hour later, Kurt had washed and dressed again, and then he and Blaine arrived at their house site. The old house was completely gone now, with only the stone floor left, and all the wall stones had been piled up ready for use again. 

Before Kurt got to and helped to map out the floor plan for his house, he went over to his father. “I’m sorry,” he stated when he got close.

“For what?” Burt wanted to know.

“Not letting you know I wasn’t coming home last night.” Kurt had always been a responsible child.

Burt put a hand on his son’s shoulders. “Kurt, you don’t have to apologise for staying at Blaine’s place. It’s normal for engaged couples to do that.”

“But you came over to his house,” Kurt pointed out.

“Your mother was worried,” Burt explained, conveniently leaving out his own feelings. “I think she was concerned that Blaine had pressured you into staying.”

Kurt shook his head. “I stayed because I fell asleep.” Though he probably wouldn’t have gone back after making love anyway. “And because I wanted to,” he added.

Burt accepted that, though he didn’t like to think about what had gone on. “That’s good. We’d better get to work then,” he said.

With a sigh of relief, Kurt agreed. Now he only had the council to worry about.

**********

It wasn’t until mid-morning that the five male members of the council arrived. No women sat on the council - they weren’t deemed to be smart enough to govern a village. The fact that the whole council came to the site implied strongly that this was important. 

Burt saw them first and went to intercept them. “Good morning, gentlemen. What can I do for you?”

“You can get your daughter to stop working, for a start,” the leader, Michael Green, announced. He was a very pompous man with a body to match his inflated ego.

“I have no daughters working here,” Burt replied; he didn’t like Green. “Just my son.”

One of Michael’s cronies, Daniel Williams, spoke up. “Kurt is with child - that makes him a woman.”

“No, that makes him special,” Burt countered. “And he is an adult, he’s old enough to choose for himself what he wants, and what he wants is to help build the house he’s going to live in.”

“But he’s with child,” Williams protested again. His thin angular face was set with disapproval. 

“And he’s being sensible,” Burt pointed. “He knows his limits.”

That wasn’t what the council wanted to hear. “We wish to talk to Kurt and to Blaine,” Green stated.

“I’ll ask if they want to speak to you.” Burt turned and went over to where his son and future son-in-law were watching proceedings. “They want to talk to you both. I’ve tried to get it through their thick skulls that you have every right to be here but I don’t think they were listening.”

“Thank you, Father,” Kurt said with a grateful smile. “They probably won’t listen to us either but we can try.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and squeezed it in a gesture of support, then together they went over to where the council members were waiting. Blaine spoke first. “Good morning, sirs.”

“Mr. Anderson,” Green said politely. “Miss Hummel.”

Kurt bristled but held his tongue.

“What do you two think you’re playing at?” Green continued. 

“We’re not playing at anything,” Blaine replied calmly. “We are building a home, as every couple does.”

Isaiah Bentley, a short gentleman in his mid-fifties, glared at Blaine, his daughter’s son. “No other husband has let his wife or other women do manual work.”

Blaine got in before Kurt could. “Firstly, Kurt is not a woman, so I will thank you to call him my husband. And secondly, Brittany likes working here and she is willing to help, which is more than I can say about most of the men in the village.” That speech earned him four more glares.

“I did not ask any of you to class me as a woman,” Kurt added. “That was your choice. Just as it is your choice to continue to let men take women against their will.”

“It is tradition--” Williams started to protest but was cut off by Blaine.

“And it’s one that should be stopped. Everyone should have the right to choose who they want to marry.”

The councilmen all scoffed at the idea and then changed the flow of the conversation. “Kurt,” Green said, “You have three choices. One, you must desist in this nonsense and engage yourself in activities more befitting your status. Or two, you must dress as befits your role as a woman with child so that everyone may see that there are two women defying tradition.” They had discussed these choices at length to ensure that they would get their own way.

Kurt paled. Give up his work or give up his identity as a man - what a choice. “And if I choose neither?”

“Then we will assume that you are persisting in being known as a man, which means you cannot marry Blaine, nor can you remain carrying the child, therefore your pregnancy will be terminated.” Green’s sister-in-law was the local midwife, and she had knowledge of how to get rid of unwanted babies in the womb,

Both boys gasped at the cruelty of the punishment. Blaine turned stricken eyes upon Kurt, begging him not to choose that option and lose their baby.

Much as Kurt hadn’t wanted to be pregnant, he knew how much the baby meant to Blaine. And he couldn’t let them take the life of his unborn child, despite the fact the council would continue to treat him as a woman. Kurt put a hand over his stomach to defend the baby inside him and made a decision. “Given the choices, I’ll stop working here.” It was the most palatable option of the three.

“Excellent. We expect you to encourage Miss Pierce to do the same,” Green stated, pleased that the council had won. “Good day.”

As the councilmen walked away, tears sprung into Kurt’s eyes. What right did those old men have to dictate his life in such a way? Why couldn’t they just accept who he was?

Burt came rushing over when he saw the men leave. “What did they want?”

Kurt sank to the ground, unable to answer, so Blaine replied hoarsely, “For Kurt to stop working and act more like a woman or they would kill our baby.”

“What?!” Burt was dumbstruck by the cruelty of such a choice. “They said that?”

“Yes.” Blaine sat down and put his arm around Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt, for his part, was doing his best not to give in to the emotions inside him. “And my own grandfather just stood there and said nothing against it.”

Burt was furious. How dare a bunch of sanctimonious old men decide what his son could or couldn’t do! Not only that, but plan the murder of an unborn child! “I’ve a good mind to go teach them a thing or two!”

“No, Father,” Kurt said, his voice so close to breaking. “That’s the last thing we need.”

“They threatened you, Kurt! They shouldn’t be allowed to get away with that,” Burt pointed out.

“So we don’t let them,” Puck interrupted. He and the others had come close enough to hear what was going on.

“Exactly,” Quinn agreed. “we let all the women in town know what they said and hopefully enough of them will angry enough to make life difficult for the men.”

“That supposes that the women care enough about me to do something,” Kurt said cynically, lifting his head to stare at the others. 

Quinn shook her head. “It stopped being simply about you when they threatened your baby. Who’s to say that they won’t use that threat against other women to make them toe the line?”

That was a very good point and made everyone pause. There was nothing to say that the council hadn’t tried to use that power before, and the thought of it being used on anyone in the village was terrifying. 

“Alright, so we talk to the women then,” Rachel said, taking charge. Her hand was resting on her rounded stomach, horrified that someone in the village had the ability to kill her baby. 

“But really, what can they do?” Blaine wanted to know. “Most of them wouldn’t even think of defying their husbands.” He knew his mother wouldn’t.

Everyone was silent for a minute. Finally, it was Quinn who spoke up. “We denounce them in church.” It was the only time a lot of the village socialised together (though those in puberty still weren’t allowed to mix).

Rachel, whose belonged to one of only two Jewish families in the village, didn’t attend church but her eyes lit up. “That’s brilliant. One of the Commandments is: thou shall not kill.”

“The church also doesn’t like two men being together,” Kurt said scathingly. “I stopped attending years ago because the preachers always told me that I was wrong. I’m not setting foot in there.” He and Blaine could have an old-fashioned country-style wedding anywhere but the church.

“You don’t have to,” Burt said. “I’ll do it.” He didn’t always attend church but Elizabeth did, and this week, he would accompany her.

“And we’ll all be witnesses,” Finn stated. “We won’t let the council get away with this.”

Blaine managed to smile at the support he and Kurt were receiving. It was good to have such friends. He only hoped their good intentions didn’t backfire on them.

**********

For the next few days, Kurt went back to his usual routines, sitting with his friends and working on a couple of pieces of clothing for Rachel’s baby. But all he could think about was the fact that had he not made this choice, he wouldn’t be able to make garments for his own child. It was hard to keep his emotions inside so he had to fight hard to clear his mind and just not think about anything. But at night, he cried silently into his pillow before eventually falling asleep from exhaustion.

Blaine did his best to be supportive because he could tell that something was bothering Kurt but he didn’t really know what to do. He had never seen his father comfort his mother, therefore he didn’t have that knowledge to call upon. So he held Kurt’s hand, or simply held him, and gave him space to work out what was wrong.

Burt wanted to take Blaine aside and give him some advice but Elizabeth stopped him, saying that the boys needed to work this out for themselves. They would learn how to support and comfort each other, and it would be easier once the council stopped pressuring them.

**********

The church was packed. Burt and Elizabeth were sitting halfway down with four of their seven children; Kurt was at home looking after the youngest two. Blaine was helping Kurt but his parents were sitting four rows ahead of the Hummels. 

There was the usual sermon, which Burt didn’t really listen to, and then the preacher asked if there were any prayer requests.

“Yes.” Burt stood so everyone could see him. “I want you to pray for the souls of the councillors.”

Reverend Isaac Wright was taken aback, and so were many of the congregation who immediately started whispering to each other. “Excuse me?”

“Just three days ago, they told my son that they would have his unborn child murdered if he didn’t comply with their orders,” Burt explained, his voice carrying through the church so that everyone could hear.

Michael Green stood and stated loudly, “That’s a lie! We never said that!”

“True, your exact words were ‘your pregnancy will be terminated.” Burt wasn’t about to back down. “In my book, that equals murder.”

The whispers grew louder and more outraged.

“You can’t murder a child that hasn’t been born,” Isaiah Bentley protested.

“But you’re taking away its chance at life,” Elizabeth said as she stood beside her husband. “And all because Kurt won’t stay in that box you put him in.”

This time Daniel Williams spoke up. “If Kurt carries a child, then he is not a man, it’s that simple. And two men cannot live together as a couple, isn’t that right, Reverend?”

“I… Well, it is correct that the Bible forbids such a-a union,” Wright stammered out, confused by what was unfolding in his church.

“The council agreed that Blaine could court Kurt, so you agreed to the union then, regardless of whether you think Kurt is a woman or not,” Burt argued. “And it’s not that simple, Williams. Kurt didn’t ask to be created with the ability to have children, it’s how God made him. There has to be a reason for that, and at the moment, it’s to expose the small-mindedness and cruelty of the people who are supposed to lead our village. How are we supposed to trust the council if they think that threatening to terminate a pregnancy is the moral thing to do just to stop someone from changing the way we do things around here?”

“You go, Burt!” Puck called out from the back of the church.

Ignoring the young man’s words, Burt looked around the church and tried to catch as many eyes as possible. About half the adults couldn’t look at him and most of them were the older ones. “And speaking of changing things, who thought that rape was a great way to snare a wife? I do believe the Bible is against it and yet, the council approves of this technique every time they allow a young man to ‘court’ someone.”

“It’s not rape if they’re willing--” Green started to say but Burt interrupted him.

“Or if you ignore the fact they’re saying ‘no’?” he countered. Burt glanced around again. “Tell me, how many of you wives here didn’t want to be intimate with the man who chose them? It doesn’t matter if you love them or not now, but how many of you said ‘no’ and were ignored?”

Quinn immediately put her hand up and slowly, six others did too. One of them was Green’s wife. 

Burt noticed this and pointedly stared at Green for a few moments before turning his attention back to the rest of the church. “Just because something is tradition, it doesn’t make it right. I know I don’t want any of my daughters being forced to accept whichever man decides to choose them, I want them to be able to love the man they marry. And I don’t want my sons thinking they can have whoever they want just because they’re male. People should get to know each other before anything more happens.”

Silence greeted this statement. Couples talking to each other before ‘courting’ was unheard of.

Finn stood up. He didn’t normally attend church as, upon his marriage, he had agreed to Rachel’s request not to, but he had come today because of this. “I agree with Mr. Hummel about that and that we shouldn’t have people leading our village who can threaten others and not feel remorse about it. Unless they’re willing to apologise, I think the entire council should stand down and we elect new people in their place.”

The congregation erupted into chaos. For a councillor to resign… that had never happened before. And for such a young upstart to propose such a thing…

“Quiet!” Green yelled a few moments later. He was not happy. First, Hummel had dared to criticise him in front of almost the entire village, then his wife humiliates him by saying she hadn’t wanted to lie with him, and now this idiot was proposing that he apologise or resign! “You, young man, are out of order!” He pointed a finger at Hudson. 

“And you,” Burt accused the councilman, “threatened two boys who are barely on the cusp of adulthood just because they were doing something you didn’t like. Or was it because you were afraid you would lose control of the people if they saw someone breaking tradition?”

That was too close to the bone for Green, and he opened his mouth to object but Burt was already continuing.

“Ever since Kurt was a child, you have been on at him to confine his identity to one you were comfortable with. Even before he knew the difference between boys and girls, you were trying to mould him into someone he’s not. Yes, he excels at sewing and cooking, which are traditionally female activities. But what you don’t realise is that he is also an excellent stonemason. Many of you have statues in your gardens or decorations above your fireplaces that Kurt has carved.”

That caused another stir. Some people were outraged that they had been lied to (mainly the men) while others were impressed by the skill of the young man (mainly the women). 

“If the other young people of the village were given a chance, I’m sure we would find some that excel at something they’re not supposed to traditionally do,” Burt continued. “Young Miss Pierce, I believe, showed that girls can do manual labour such as building. Why not others?”

Brittany beamed at the attention she got from the people around her.

“That’s enough!” Williams demanded. This had got too far out of hand and Green had had no success in shutting Hummel down. “You go too far! A woman’s place is in the home, looking after her children. If Kurt can have children, then that is where he belongs.”

Elizabeth smiled smugly. “You said ‘he’.”

“What?” Williams was puzzled by the statement.

“You just said ‘where _he_ belongs’. Not ‘she’. That implies that you know Kurt is a man,” Elizabeth pointed out. She felt Burt squeeze her waist with pride. “So just why are you so determined to prove that he’s not?”

Williams and Green looked at each other, trying to come up with an answer. They failed.

Matthew Anderson decided to enter the argument. He might not agree with anything Burt had said but he saw an opportunity. And he had never really liked his father-in-law, Isaiah Bentley, anyway. “I second the call for the council to step down if they are unwilling to apologise to my son and his future spouse.”

The councillors remained silent; what were they to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt looked up eagerly from his place on the floor, playing with his younger siblings, as his parents entered after church. “How did it go?”

“Your father spoke very well,” Elizabeth told him as she went over to the stove. “His words made a lot of people think. So much so, that folks decided that the council should apologise or resign.”

Blaine knew the answer before he even asked question just by the look on Burt’s face. “And?”

“There’s a meeting tomorrow night in the town hall to elect new councillors,” Burt replied. “I’ve been asked to stand.”

Kurt felt a mixture of emotions at that. He was proud that his father was seen as a leader but worried about what that might mean. “Will you stand?”

Burt shrugged. “I don’t know yet. What do you think?” He didn’t want to be on the council if it would make Kurt uncomfortable.

“I think you could make a difference with how people are treated,” Kurt stated. He stood and faced his father. “You would be able to change how things are done.”

“That’s what I told him,” Elizabeth said.

“But we’d need to get other like-minded people on the council,” Burt pointed out.

“A cross-section of the community,” Blaine added, “so that everyone is represented. That includes women and young folk too.”

Burt raised his eyebrows. “A woman on the council? Folk will never go for that.”

“Well, we’ll just have to try and see what happens,” Blaine stated.

**********

“I would like to put forward a motion,” Burt said as he took his place amongst the new councillors. He was well respected in the village, despite being Kurt’s father, and therefore had been voted in by a reasonable number of votes. “That men and women can participate in activities or labour designed for the opposite gender if they so choose.”

“I second that,” Emma Schuester, the local school teacher’s second wife, stated. She had been voted in as the female representative because she was known to be a fair woman. Emma had only married Will Schuester two years ago, having been a spinster until then, after his wife died of pneumonia. So far, Emma had not had any children but she was kept busy with Will’s two with his first wife Teresa.

Matthew Anderson, who had got himself voted leader, nodded even though he didn’t agreed with it. “All those in favour?”

More than half of the people assembled put their hands up, many of them ones who had been on the wrong side of the previous council. 

“The motion is carried,” Matthew announced. 

Kurt and Blaine embraced each other, ecstatic at the outcome. That meant that Kurt would be able to assist with the house again, this time without fear.

The five displaced councillors sat amongst the people, either resigned or seething at their treatment. Green and Williams were the latter, believing that their actions had not been wrong. Somehow, they would need to prove that to everyone and get revenge on those who opposed them at the same time.

**********

The next day, Kurt and Brittany returned to work on the house site. So, surprisingly, did Green’s youngest son George, who was twenty-two and married. When asked why, George said that he hadn’t been impressed with his father’s behaviour and wanted to help, but Burt was suspicious of the timing and he decided to keep an eye on the young man.

**********

A week after the elections, Rachel went into labour. After ten hours, during which her screams could be heard throughout the village, she delivered a healthy baby boy. Finn proudly went to the pub a short time later and told all who were there that he had a son, William Finley, who would be known as Billy.

Kurt went to see Rachel and the baby the next day. He made all the right comments about Billy, even though the baby was all wrinkly and not really cute yet. Then, he couldn’t help asking, “Did it hurt? Giving birth?”

Rachel chuckled. She’d had time to relax after the whole ordeal and had regained her sense of humour. “Of course it did. I’m surprised you didn’t hear me.” She looked closely at his expression. “Are you worried about when it’s your time?”

Kurt slumped into the nearest chair. “Mrs. Alderton was talking to my mother about me yesterday, and about how difficult giving birth will be since I don’t have the right-shaped hips. What if the baby won’t come out?” The thought scared him because he had heard stories of women who had been in labour too long and had died because their babies hadn’t been able to get out. 

“I’m sure that everything will work out fine,” Rachel assured him. She looked at his bump which was noticeable when Kurt was sitting down. “Maybe your hips will spread as the baby gets bigger.”

That was **not** helpful. “I hope so.” He didn’t really want to die because of this baby. 

**********

The next three weeks passed uneventfully. Kurt stayed at Blaine’s house every four or five nights to get used to being a couple, and he was getting more comfortable with making love. The routine didn’t vary though - neither of them thought there was a different way to do things - and so Kurt never climaxed while Blaine was moving inside him.

Fortunately, help was at hand. As Kurt was mixing some mortar one day, Brittany came over to stand with him. She had been an enthusiastic helper and had never once refused any task. “Are you showing yet?” Brittany asked, peering at Kurt’s stomach.

“Yes, Brit.” Kurt had been hiding the evidence of that behind loose clothing but the fact was, he was getting fat. He was having to loosen the waistbands of his trousers so that they were more comfortable and he didn’t like that. Blaine, however, enjoyed looking at the bump and he spent a lot of time touching it.

“Can I see?”

Kurt stopped what he was doing so that he could stretch his shirt over the bump. Brittany showed her delight. “That’s so cute!” she exclaimed.

“Thanks,” Kurt said dryly; he didn’t think so.

“Does it get in the way when you’re making love?” Brittany wanted to know next.

Kurt was shocked by the question. “Brit!”

“What? I’m just curious, and Quinn and Rachel wouldn’t tell me,” Brittany pouted.

“That’s because we’re not supposed to talk about such things,” Kurt stated, getting back to work.

“Well, that’s stupid,” Brittany announced. “Boys get stuck in their ways and that means we don’t have as much fun as they do, and that’s not fair because we can’t share how to make it better.”

That was a lucky guess concerning his and Blaine’s love life, Kurt told himself. “Brit, you do know that I’m a boy, don’t you?”

“Yes, but you’re also a seahorse, so it doesn’t really count,” Brittany said, smiling at him. “So?”

Kurt sighed. “No, it doesn’t get in the way at the moment.”

Brittany nodded sagely. “I have some suggestions for when it does. You could lie on your side with Blaine behind you - that’s a good position if you’re tired. Or you could kneel over him, which is good because you can control how deep he goes and he has his hands free to fiddle with things.”

Kurt’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment at Brittany’s frank advice. He had never thought of changing the position they made love in but now that it was suggested, he thought he might try the second one; he didn’t like it when Blaine went too deep.

“I really like that position,” Brittany continued. “Oh, and there’s another one that’s really good on cold nights, it’s where you basically sit on his lap and you hug each other while, you know, doing it.”

“I think that’s all I need to know right now, thank you,” Kurt said in an attempt to stop Brittany from talking.

“Alright.” Brittany beamed at the thought of being helpful. “If you want to know more, just ask.” She bounced off to help with the building again.

Kurt didn’t think he would be asking Brittany anything soon as it would take weeks to recover from the embarrassment of this conversation.

**********

That night, as he lay in bed kissing Blaine, Kurt thought about what Brittany had implied - that there wasn’t just one way of making love. They should have realised that before but they were both so inexperienced that the thought had never occurred to them. Should he suggest it? What would Blaine think?

As Blaine kissed Kurt, he ran one hand over his lover’s stomach. Because Kurt was so slender, the bump was noticeable when he was standing now, and Blaine felt so proud every time he saw it; not many men got their partners pregnant on the first try. He was so lucky to have Kurt, and he fell in love with the other boy’s spirit and determination a little more every day.

“Blaine?”

“Mmm?” Blaine kissed the side of Kurt’s neck.

“Can we try something different today?” Kurt ventured hesitantly.

That cause Blaine to stop what he was doing and look at Kurt. “What?”

“It’s not that I don’t like what we’re doing,” Kurt hastened to assure him, “but I just want to try something a little different.”

Blaine stared at Kurt. He knew that he didn’t always give Kurt pleasure whilst inside him but Blaine had been doing his best. “Like what?”

“Um…” This was so embarrassing! Kurt gathered all his courage and pushed Blaine onto his back. Then he knelt astride Blaine’s stomach. “Like this.” _I think_ , he added silently.

Blaine gazed at Kurt and felt himself harden further at the sight. He reached out and put his hands on Kurt’s hips. “You look beautiful like that,’ he complimented his husband-to-be, his thumbs rubbing gently over Kurt’s hipbones.

Kurt blushed at the compliment; he still wasn’t used to them. He could feel Blaine’s erection poking him from behind and knew the other boy wasn’t lying. Biting his lip, he asked, “So…?”

“Of course we can try it this way,” Blaine agreed eagerly. This would allow him to touch Kurt all over while they were making love and maybe that would give Kurt more pleasure. He bent his knees so that he was more comfortable and looked at Kurt, indicating he was ready. 

Kurt realised that he would have to guide Blaine into him and the thought filled him with nerves. He had never touched Blaine’s shaft before; he’d had no reason to. Kurt tentatively put his hand around it - it was hot and soft, and much bigger than his own.

Blaine channelled all his self-control into not climaxing at Kurt’s hesitant touch. He didn’t know why he had never thought to let Kurt touch him before but he would have to remember it for next time; it felt so good! The two of them obviously needed to do some exploring!

Kurt guided Blaine’s shaft to his vagina and slowly took it inside. The angle was slightly different to what he was used to but not uncomfortably so. He went down as far as he could and then stopped, giving himself time to adjust.

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked when Kurt seemed to hesitate.

“Just wondering where to put my hands,” Kurt replied. He leaned forward slightly and rested them on Blaine’s stomach; that might work, he decided. “Stay still,” he ordered.

It was hard to obey when Kurt started moving but Blaine remained still, enjoying the pleasure he was receiving. When Kurt started to move more confidently, Blaine reached out to stroke his erection.

Kurt faltered slightly at the touch but then resumed his rhythm. The different angle of the shaft meant that he was receiving more pleasure, plus Blaine wasn’t going too deep. Even when Blaine started moving his hips upwards, Kurt was able to keep him from penetrating too far.

They rocked together for awhile, the pleasure gradually building in Kurt until it suddenly spiked. His seed pulsed out of him even as his internal muscles contracted around Blaine’s shaft.

Seeing and feeling Kurt’s orgasm pushed Blaine over the edge a few seconds later. When he got control of himself again, Blaine pulled Kurt gently down to lie on top of him. “Was that better?” he queried, hoping that Kurt was happy.

“Much,” Kurt replied, tiny spasms of pleasure still running through his body. He felt Blaine’s shaft slip out of him and for the first time, actually missed the feeling of it inside him. Kurt kissed Blaine before murmuring, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Blaine stated proudly. He was so pleased with himself at finally giving Kurt so much pleasure. Blaine turned them both so they were on their sides facing each other before wrapping his arms around Kurt. “I love you so much.”

Kurt just smiled and kissed Blaine again; the latter was so sentimental after making love. He had to admit he was feeling very good himself. Now that he knew what to do, maybe this would work out well after all.

***********

“The Reverend will read the banns at the church this week,” Blaine announced to Kurt the next day as he came back to the work site. “So long as no-one objects, we’ll be able to get married in three Sundays‘ time.”

Kurt nodded. What with the house coming along nicely, and the baby growing inside him, Kurt was actually starting to look forward to being married. “We’ll just have to hope that the former councillors don’t decide to object because of what happened.”

“I’m sure the church will be able to distinguish between petty and solid reasons,” Blaine replied. He put a hand over Kurt’s stomach, as he was often wont to do. “Besides which, I am marrying you anyway, regardless of what they say.”

“I know.” Kurt put his hand over Blaine’s. “And I’m happy about that.”

“Really? Because I know you didn’t want to originally,” Blaine said. He still remembered those horrible words and used them to remind himself that he was very lucky that Kurt had changed his mind.

“I still don’t know whether I’m ready for this,” Kurt admitted, “but I don’t regret that I’m marrying you.” Blaine was the only one in the village whom he would choose if he’d had a choice.

“Good.” Blaine beamed with happiness. He leaned in and kissed Kurt’s cheek. “I’d better get back to work.”

“Go on then.” Kurt gave him a playful push towards the house. “I’m just going down to the stream to get some more water for the mortar.” He gave Blaine a smile and then headed off in that direction, bucket in hand.

A few minutes later, he was on his way back when he was suddenly pushed up against a tree. The bucket flew out of Kurt’s hand, sending water everywhere, as his back ached from the collision. He looked up to see Dave Karofsky standing in front of him, a fist creasing the front of his jacket. “What are you doing?” Kurt demanded.

“That should be my child!” Karofsky said angrily, shaking Kurt a little. “I was going to ask for you but Anderson got in first.”

Kurt instinctively put a hand over his stomach as he tried to pry Karofsky’s hands away from his clothes with his other hand. “I’m sorry you feel that way but you know the rules.”

“Except that the rules are changing, aren’t they?” Karofsky sneered. “Anderson gets to marry someone who’s not quite a woman, and you get to prance around pretending you’re a man.”

It was then that Kurt remembered that Karofsky was Williams’ nephew and therefore might take his uncle’s fall from grace rather badly. “I **am** a man,” Kurt shot back. Then he bit back a yell of pain as Karofsky punched his left cheek, sending him to the ground. There was a sharp pain at the base of his spine as he landed on a protruding rock. “Stop it!”

“I’m going to teach you your place,” Karofsky threatened, looming over Kurt, his fists clenched tightly. “I’m going to beat that baby out of you, then I’m going to marry you and you’ll behave like a proper wife.”

Kurt felt real fear at the threat, not only at the thought of being wed to such a violent person but at the possible loss of his baby. “My father will never let you marry me,” he retorted as he tried to move away. A streak of pain shot through his back at the movement, which only served to increase his fear.

“It’ll be done before he has a chance to object,” Karofsky told him. Then he swung his fist towards Kurt.

Curling up, Kurt tried to protect his stomach the best he could as several blows rained down on his arms and legs. Then, as suddenly as the attack had begun, it stopped, and Kurt ventured to look up. Finn held Karofsky down on the ground, his taller frame allowing him to match the other boy for strength. 

“Are you alright, Kurt?”

Turning his head, Kurt saw Puck kneeling behind him. “I’m fine,” he stated, “just a bit bruised.” Which was an understatement; his whole side was burning with pain. “How did you--?”

“Your father always sends a couple of us to make sure you’re safe whenever you have to go to the stream,” Puck explained as he assisted Kurt into a sitting position. “But he didn’t realise you had gone until a couple of minutes ago, so we only just got here. And just as well we did,” he added, glaring at Karofsky.

Finn had subdued Karofsky with a blow to the head, and was now in the process of hauling him up. He really wanted to beat Karofsky senseless for picking on a defenceless person like Kurt but he didn’t want to get into trouble. “We’d better get you back before your father comes looking for you,” he said to Kurt.

Kurt nodded and with Puck’s assistance, tried to stand. Almost immediately though, pain shot through his back and he crumpled to the ground, one hand clutching at his spine. Tears sprang into his eyes at the agony inside him.

“What is it?” Puck asked urgently.

“My back,” Kurt bit out. “I can’t - I can’t stand!”

“Finn!” Puck yelled. When the other boy came over, Puck said, “Kurt can’t walk. You’ll have to carry him back. I’ll take Karofsky.”

“Right.” Finn pushed Karofsky towards Puck, then knelt beside Kurt. “I’ll be as gentle as I can,” he promised before lifting the smaller boy into his arms.

Kurt bit back the pain at the movement. He remembered landing on the rock and figured that must have something to do with his current state. Hopefully, it was nothing more than a bruised back and wouldn’t affect his pregnancy.

When they arrived back at the house a few minutes later, everyone rushed over to them. Burt and Blaine immediately started panicking when they saw Kurt being carried. “What happened?” Blaine demanded to know.

“Dave was beating him up when we got there,” Finn replied.

Burt looked at the bruise that was forming on Kurt’s cheek and saw red. “I’m going to kill him!”

“Father, no,” Kurt ordered as strongly as he could. “Just take me home. Please,” he added when Burt seemed to hesitate.

“Alright,” Burt eventually agreed. He took Kurt into his arms, noting with surprise how little his son weighed.

“I’ll come too,” Blaine said, anxious to be by Kurt’s side. Anger was building inside him too and he knew that if he stayed, he would end up punching Karofsky.

“Don’t worry, Mr. H., we’ll deal with Karofsky,” Puck assured them while cracking his knuckles.

Burt simply nodded, too wound up to warn the boys against being overzealous, and headed for home, Blaine trailing alongside. 

None of them spoke until they arrived at the Hummel house, and then it was only to explain to Elizabeth what had happened. Burt lay Kurt on his bed and then stood back, letting his wife in to tend to Kurt. “I’d better go back, make sure those boys don’t do something stupid.”

“Alright.” Elizabeth gestured for Blaine to sit on one side of the bed while she sat on the other. Kurt had rolled onto his side to keep the weight off his back. “Sweetheart, where does it hurt?”

“My back,” Kurt stated as he reached out for Blaine’s hand. 

Elizabeth pulled Kurt’s shirt and jacket up to investigate. There was a large bruise forming at the base of Kurt’s spine. “It’s just a bruise, sweetheart.”

“But I can’t walk!” Fear sprang into Kurt’s heart again. What if he could never walk again?

“The swelling will go down in a few days and you’ll be fine,” Elizabeth promised him. “I’ll make a compress and that will help.” She kissed her son’s forehead and then left the bedroom.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else?” Blaine asked with concern. The thought of Kurt being hurt pained him enormously. 

Kurt shook his head slightly. “Just a few bruises, that’s all. If Finn and Puck hadn’t shown up when they did, it would have been a lot worse.”

Blaine’s grip on Kurt’s hand tightened. “What did Karofsky say to you?”

“Just that it should have been his baby and that he was going to beat it out of me so you couldn’t marry me and he could.” Kurt had never been so afraid in his life and not only for himself. He might not have originally wanted this baby but he did now, and the thought of losing it… “Why can’t people just leave us alone?”

“I don’t know,” Blaine replied, reaching over and stroking Kurt’s side. “But we’re in this together and I’m going to do my best not to let anyone hurt you again.”

Kurt managed to smile at him and then gave into the tears that had been threatening since the attack.

Blaine moved onto the bed to hold Kurt in his arms. They would get through this together.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth was right; the swelling went down within a week and Kurt was able to walk again. And the unborn babe inside him was safe too, which pleased everyone. It had been a stressful week though, with Kurt unable to move from the bed except with help. The first day had been the worst, wondering whether the baby had been hurt, and Blaine had been at Kurt’s side as much as he could so that they could reassure each other. When it was certain that the baby was safe, he had to get back to work.

Karofsky, who had been roughed up by Blaine’s friends at the building site, was banished from the village (no-one could prove that George had been passing information to Karofsky but everyone was more wary of him anyway). None of the women felt safe with someone like that in the village who could attack a defenceless pregnant person. 

Blaine had spent the week alternating between being at Kurt’s side and putting the finishing touches on their house. He was leaving the decorating to Kurt though, wanting to make his husband-to-be happy in their home. Many people on the village had donated things, such as dressers, a bed big enough for the two of them, a table and chairs for the kitchen, and pots for cooking. Kurt had been working on curtains, sheets and tablecloths for the past month, and now that he was recovered from the attack, he and Blaine would start putting everything into their new home.

Kurt had enlisted his mother’s help, along with his two oldest sisters, Annie and Gretel, to get everything right. He wanted his home to be perfect and he didn’t trust anyone outside his family to do it, which caused Rachel to sulk for several days.

Finally, after four days, he had everything in the right place. There were some framed pictures and two vases with flowers sitting on the mantelpiece above the fire in the kitchen, and the windows were framed by beautiful lace curtains and red drapes for privacy. The table and chairs were situated near the fire for ease of eating, and there was a small couch - worn but still serviceable - on the other side, away from the fire, for sitting upon in the evenings. Out the back of the kitchen was a small laundry with a trough for washing clothes - or people.

Upstairs were three bedrooms. The largest one was for Blaine and Kurt, and it housed their bed and a wardrobe for their clothes and things like sheets or blankets. The same red drapes hung across the window, and a beautiful multicoloured quilt lay on the bed. The other two bedrooms were for future children; one would serve as a nursery for now and the other would act as a spare room for anyone who wished to stay over. Later, one room would be for their daughters, the other for their sons.

When Blaine saw what Kurt had done, he was very pleased. He swept Kurt into his arms and kissed him passionately, expressing his love through actions, not words. His dream was so close to coming true!

Kurt allowed himself to get lost in the kiss. He was so proud of himself for his work, for designing the house to be practical yet aesthetically pleasing, and he was actually looking forward to living there. 

When Blaine finally let him breathe, Kurt joked, “So I take it you like it then?”

“I love it,” Blaine assured him seriously but with a huge smile on his face. “I can’t wait to live here with you.”

“Just two more Sundays,” Kurt agreed. The marriage banns (announcing their intention to wed) had to be read out in church three times before the wedding, which had been planned for the afternoon of the third Sunday.

“Ten days.” Blaine was eagerly counting down. “And I was hoping… will you marry me in the church?”

“What?” Kurt was shocked by the question. Blaine knew how he felt about the church.

Blaine continued on, “I know you don’t want to but I’ve been thinking. If we don’t get married in the church, our marriage won’t be recognised and our children will be considered illegitimate. And I don’t want our children to have that stigma.” That would mean that their children would be bullied and teased, and possibly ostracised, by the rest of the village.

Kurt knew that Blaine had a point but he really didn’t want to set foot in a place he wasn’t welcome. “What if the Reverend says we can’t?”

“I’ve talked to him and he’ll marry us in the church if we agree to one thing.” Blaine paused, knowing that the next part would be unwelcome. “That you are listed as the bride.”

Kurt’s initial reaction was to say ‘no’; he was not going to pander to the small-minded ideas about who he should be. But he could tell that being married in the church meant a lot to Blaine. He moved out of Blaine’s arms and over to the fireplace, trying to think about his answer. 

When Kurt didn’t say anything, Blaine spoke again. “And I thought that to make up for it, we could go down to the stream today, have a picnic, and say our own vows under the trees. You and I know that we’ll be husbands together, even if there are people around us who won’t acknowledge that, and this can be our way of doing that.”

That was such a romantic idea, and Kurt was excited at the thought. “You would do that for me?”

“I would do **anything** for you,” Blaine declared, stepping over to Kurt and taking his hands. “I know that people in the village don’t talk too much about love but I do love you. I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.”

Fighting back tears of happiness, Kurt stated jokingly, “That sounds awfully like our wedding vows.”

“I’d better not say anything else now then,” Blaine played along. He kissed Kurt’s cheek and then tugged him towards the door. “Let’s go.”

When Blaine stopped to pick up the picnic basket that was outside the door, Kurt laughed. “When did you put that there?”

“I told Mother to drop it off after we went inside,” Blaine admitted, guiding his soon-to-be husband down towards the stream. He didn’t let go of Kurt’s hand until they reached a secluded spot upstream of the small bridge, and then it was only to reach into the basket and pull out a thin blanket. “I know you don’t like getting your clothes dirty, so I planned ahead.”

Kurt grinned happily as Blaine spread the blanket out, pleased that his lover had remembered that. “Why, thank you, kind sir,” he said playfully before gracefully sitting down. 

“You’re welcome, kind sir,” Blaine responded in kind. He sat next to Kurt and started unloading the basket. “To begin with, we have pumpkin soup, freshly made, then to follow we have bread with cheese or honey, and to finish with, scones with strawberry jam and cream.” He had planned this picnic for a week, waiting until Kurt was recovered from the attack so that he could spoil him.

“Wow.” Kurt watched as Blaine poured the soup out of the earthenware pot into two bowls. “You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble.”

“I wanted to,” Blaine replied. “It’s not much but I’m going to work hard so that there’s always food on the table and rent to keep a roof over our head. And if you want to, we’ll work out a way for you to earn some money too.” He remembered how Kurt had felt last time they had discussed this.

“Thank you.” Kurt wasn’t sure what he could do but with Blaine’s support, he would figure out something.

They spent the next half hour eating, laughing and making small talk, just enjoying being in each other’s company away from the prying eyes of the villagers. By the time they got to the scones, Blaine had shifted to lean against the tree and Kurt sat between his legs, leaning against him. They were becoming much more comfortable in touching casually, especially when they were alone. 

Blaine fed Kurt the scones and they kissed in between, making the most of being together. Occasionally, Blaine’s hand shifted down to rub Kurt’s stomach, marvelling at the feel of the hard bump. Kurt was just over thirteen weeks along now and the bump was getting more pronounced. “Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?” Blaine asked after the last scone was eaten.

“I don’t know.” Kurt put his hand over Blaine’s. He was becoming more and more attached to the baby as the weeks went by, especially after the recent scare. “But I think I want a girl.” 

“With your eyes and my hair,” Blaine agreed. It didn’t really matter to him but in his mind, he could see a little girl with curly black hair framing a feminine version of Kurt’s face, and blue-grey eyes and a cheeky smile. “We haven’t really discussed how many children we want.”

“Nature will decide that, not us,” Kurt pointed out. “We can’t exactly control it.”

Blaine had been thinking about that. He still had to figure a few things out but he was fairly sure he might have a way. “But if we could?”

Kurt thought about it. Being one of seven had been good but he wasn’t sure he wanted to carry that many children himself. “Four, maybe. Two girls, two boys.”

“Sounds good to me.” Blaine didn’t know how hard this pregnancy was going to end up for Kurt so if they didn’t do this too many times, he wouldn’t mind.

They sat in silence for several minutes, then Blaine shifted so that he could see Kurt’s face and took his lover’s hands, ready to make his vows. “Kurt, I love you so much. There’s never been a lot of talk about love around here because that’s not how things were done. Your parents have shown me what it’s like to truly love someone and I love you with my whole heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, taking care of you but also being taken care of, and raising our children to be good people. You are so kind, despite everything that’s happened, and so funny and warm, and generous, and I will be proud to call you my husband.”

Kurt was quiet for a few moments, working out in his head what to say before speaking. “I never believed that I could find someone here with whom I could be happy, and our first encounter didn’t help. But you have proven to be a good person, full of love and forgiveness, as well as persistence and patience, and I couldn’t help but fall in love with you. Our life together won’t be easy but I’m glad that you will be at my side, and I am happy to call you my husband.”

Blaine leaned in and they shared a tender kiss, one that sealed their promises to each other. It didn’t matter about the ceremony in ten days - they were now married in their hearts. And although they were young, they were under no illusions that their marriage would be easy; life was hard in their village, they were poor, and they were both men, which meant that some people would always dislike them. But they were willing to work hard to make the marriage work and to enjoy life as best they could.

**********

“How can you countenance such a union?” Michael Green protested to Reverend Wright before the next Sunday service. “If Kurt Hummel insists on being called a man, then you are allowing a union between two men!”

“The purpose of marriage is procreation,” the Reverend replied. He was not a forthright man by nature but once he had an opinion, he stuck to it. “Blaine and Kurt will be able to produce children, therefore their union can be sanctified.”

“Well, I object.” Green was still smarting about his fall from grace. And since Dave’s attack on Kurt - which was organised by himself and Williams - had failed, they were having to use other means to prevent the marriage. “Two boys should not be married. And under the rules set by the church, that means you cannot marry them.” 

The Reverend sighed heavily. “I’ll talk to the families.”

**********

“He can’t do that!” Blaine protested on Sunday afternoon. Reverend Wright had called around after lunch, fortunately finding the Hummels dining with them as well, which saved him making a second explanation. 

“I’m afraid he can,” Reverend Wright stated. “Unless it can be proven that his reason is unjust, the objection stands.”

“How about the fact that he’s taking revenge for being outed from the council?” Burt said angrily. “He wasn’t concerned about it when he was still there.”

“That’s because he thought of me as a woman,” Kurt said bitterly. “And then we forced him not to.”

Blaine gripped Kurt’s hand and stared at Wright. “Isn’t the reason invalid anyway? We agreed to Kurt being listed as the bride, therefore in that respect, we’re not two men getting married.”

Burt’s outburst of “You what?” was shushed by his wife.

“That is true,” the Reverend admitted.

“And Burt is right,” Matthew spoke up. He still wasn’t entirely for this marriage but he had seen how happy the two boys were together. “Green wants revenge and the boys are the easiest target.”

“But it still needs to be proven that that is the motivation for the objection,” Reverend Wright pointed out. “And he will never admit it.”

“What about his wife?” Elizabeth suggested. “She will probably have overheard something, even if it was just boasting about stopping the wedding.”

Burt nodded, agreeing with his wife. “You should talk with Alice tomorrow, see what she has to say.”

Reverend Wright resolved to do just that, though at a time when her husband wasn’t home to intimidate her. 

**********

The next day, the Reverend was as good as his word. He talked to Alice Green and she had indeed over heard her husband talking with Daniel Williams about ways to make the boys pay for defying them. He thanked her for her honesty and then went immediately to break the news to the Hummels. 

“Those men have some serious issues,” Burt complained after Reverend Wright told them of what he had learned. “They need to be taught to stop meddling in other folks’ business.”

“That won’t work,” Kurt predicted, though he was pleased that the wedding was back on. Ever since the picnic, he had been planning and creating a stylish outfit for the wedding. “You’ve always said that men like that don’t change.”

Burt grudgingly and silently admitted that was true. Still, it didn’t stop him from wishing he could go and punch the two men until they saw sense. 

Kurt turned to face the preacher. “Reverend, thank you for allowing myself and Blaine to marry. I know the decision can’t have been easy for you but I’m honoured that you will allow us to marry in your church.” He wasn’t entirely happy about the idea but Blaine wanted it and Kurt didn’t want to deny him.

Reverend Wright was taken aback by the amount of gratitude that he heard in the young man’s voice. “You’re most welcome, Kurt. And I would be most pleased if you would consider rejoining the congregation in the future.”

“That depends on your sermons,” Kurt said honestly. “But I will consider it.” 

The preacher nodded; he couldn’t expect more than that. “Then I will leave you to your work and call upon the Andersons. Good day.”

As soon as Reverend Wright was out the door, Kurt rushed out of the room. He had a wedding outfit to complete and just over five days to do it in.

**********

Sunday morning, Kurt was up at the crack of dawn. He had spent the last few nights in his parents’ house while Blaine had slept in their new house, protecting it in case anyone tried to vandalise it. Before that, they had spent a few nights in the Anderson house experimenting with ways to improve their love-making. Kurt really enjoyed the intimacy and the pleasure, though he wondered how hard it would be as his pregnancy progressed. 

The church service was at ten o’clock every Sunday, allowing people to go home afterwards and prepare lunch. Today, Kurt and Blaine would be inviting everyone - well, nearly everyone - to remain and witness their marriage after the sermon. Then there would be a small lunch afterwards for friends and family at their new house, which Elizabeth and Mary had organised. 

And Kurt was nervous.

There was a great potential for things to go wrong. If any of the former members of the council protested, then they wouldn’t be able to get married, and since Green and Williams were going to find out that their arguments against the wedding hadn’t been heeded… Still, he shouldn’t invite trouble where there wasn’t any. He just had to hope that everything would turn out alright.

Kurt went out into the kitchen where his suit was laid out on the table. He trailed a hand over the material. It was as fine as he could find - that was, not as coarse as what the men of the village usually wore. He had embroidered the cuffs and collar in a white thread so that it stood out against the black material, and he smiled at how it looked. It matched the loose white shirt, which was embroidered with black thread, that he would wear with the suit. Kurt was looking forward to wearing it, especially since it would help hide his baby bump. 

And then, if everything went well, he would be married. The thought still worried him sometimes but he felt more prepared for it than he had three months ago. 

A movement behind him alerted Kurt to the fact he wasn’t alone. He turned around to see his mother. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Elizabeth said. She was already dressed, and her dark hair was tied neatly in a bun. “You’re up early.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Kurt replied. A wave of emotion swept over him as he looked at his mother and realised this was the last time he would get to talk to his mother like this, early in the morning. Kurt went over and embraced his mother tightly. “I love you,” he murmured. 

Elizabeth held her son, relishing the feel of it. Kurt wasn’t one for hugging much so this was all the more special. “I love you too.”

“Were you nervous before marrying Father?” Kurt asked as he took comfort from the embrace.

“A little,” Elizabeth replied as she thought back to that time. “But I knew that I wanted to be with your father and that together we would make things work.”

That was what he felt about Blaine but there were still a few doubts. “What if he’s just being nice and when we’re married, Blaine starts acting all horrible?”

Elizabeth laughed. “Kurt, do you really think that Blaine could be horrible to anyone, let alone you? He would do anything for you, you know that.”

“I know, I just… what if he doesn’t like living with me? Or I with him?” Those thoughts had stirred him to wakefulness earlier and hadn’t allowed him to go back to sleep.

“Sweetheart, you’ll be fine. It’ll take a while but you’ll learn to live together and then you’ll wonder how you ever lived apart.” It had been that way for her. “Just enjoy today and let everything sort itself out.”

Kurt let out a sigh and then stepped back out of the embrace. “Thank you. For everything.” 

Elizabeth ruffled her boy’s hair and smiled. “You’re welcome. Now, I’ve got some cooking to do. Do you want to help?”

Kurt nodded. He needed something else to think about until it was time to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine couldn’t sit still during the church service. He had been looking forward to this day for so many years and now it was finally here! He would get to marry Kurt! They had gone through several trials but their love had brought them through to this day. 

He tugged at his suit sleeves. It was actually his father’s suit, adjusted by his mother to fit Blaine’s smaller frame, and he felt a little out of place in it. He just knew that Kurt would be wearing something wonderful and Blaine had wanted to impress his husband with his own sartorial wear but he wasn’t sure he had succeeded. Still, it didn’t matter too much because he was getting married!

Blaine hadn’t seen Kurt yet. He knew the Hummels were all at church but they were sitting in the back row; as per tradition, he hadn’t been allowed to see Kurt since yesterday. All he could do was wait and keep praying that no-one would disrupt the wedding. He wouldn’t put it past the former councillors, Green and Williams in particular, to turn up at the wedding and object to it.

Right at the end of the sermon, Reverend Wright addressed the congregation. “I would like to announce that the wedding of Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel will take place at the conclusion of today’s service. They wish to invite their friends and family to join them in this joyous occasion, and partake in the wedding feast afterwards.” And before anyone could object, the Reverend indicated for the final hymn to be sung.

Green was left seething, and nearby, Williams was doing likewise. They had objected to this wedding; how was it that it was still going ahead? When the hymn was finished and several families started for the door, they approached the preacher.

“You can’t allow this!” Green bit out, keeping his anger under tight control.

“Actually, I can,” Reverend Wright replied. “As your objections were not made out of concern for the well-being of the applicants but instead in revenge, then they are not valid. And if you still not content, then I suggest that you spend that energy in making sure your own household is happy rather than trying to ruin someone else’s. Good day to you both and may God bless you.”

Both men were speechless; they had never heard the Reverend be so harsh with anyone. Unable to argue back, Williams turned to see Matthew and Burt standing behind him, and Blaine off to the side. “This isn’t over.”

“Oh, I think it is,” Burt stated. “If anything happens to the boys, or to any of us, then everyone will know it was you and you will be driven out of town. There may be a few folk who agree with you but there are many more who know love when they see it and they want to give Kurt and Blaine a chance to find happiness.”

Most of the congregation, many of whom were the younger folk of the village, cheered Burt’s statement. In the face of such support for their enemies, Green and Williams slunk out of the church, finally defeated.

“Thank you,” Blaine said quietly to Burt as the congregation started to get themselves organised for the wedding. 

“It’s the least I could do for you two,” Burt responded, clapping Blaine on the shoulder. “Now, marry my son and make him happy.”

“Yes, sir.” Blaine had every intention of doing that. He took his place at the front of the church, Finn by his side acting as best man, and waited for the music to begin so he could turn around and see Kurt.

It seemed like forever until the organ music started. Blaine turned and immediately forgot how to breathe. Kurt looked so handsome in the black suit, so much more stylish than anyone else. Blaine knew he was lucky that he had snared Kurt before the latter had left the village; he would have the most handsome husband for miles around! 

Finn clasped Blaine’s shoulder, bringing him back to the present and making him remember to breathe before he passed out.

Kurt walked up the aisle, his eyes fixed on Blaine. This was it - there was no turning back. He noted that Blaine looked good in his dark brown suit, even if it was a little ill-fitting, and that there was so much love in his husband-to-be’s face. And then he was standing at Blaine’s side, Burt behind him ready to give him away.

The first part of the service was all a blur to the two boys, becoming clear twice: firstly, when the Reverend called for any objections and everyone waited with bated breath to see if anyone was speak; and secondly, when they had to say their vows to each other.

Blaine went first. After taking Kurt’s hand, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and stated, “I, Blaine Robert Anderson, take thee Kurt Edward Elizabeth Hummel, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death us do part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I plight thee my troth.” He exhaled heavily at the end, pleased to have got through the speech with making any mistakes.

Kurt squeezed his hand upon seeing the relief on Blaine’s face. Though he wasn’t thrilled with having to recite the bride’s speech, he knew that those who mattered wouldn’t judge him. He stated in his clear voice, “I, Kurt Edward Elizabeth Hummel, take thee Blaine Robert Anderson, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part. According to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I plight thee my troth.”

Reverend Wright nodded and then gestured to Finn. The tall boy took a gold-plated ring from his pocket and handed it to Blaine. The ring was Blaine’s late grandmother’s and he wanted to give it to Kurt as a symbol of their families being joined together. “With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

Kurt drew breath sharply as the ring slid onto his finger. Blaine had told him about the ring but he hadn’t realised how sentimental he would feel when wearing it. “It’s beautiful,” he whispered.

“So are you,” Blaine whispered back.

The rest of the service didn’t take too long. Blaine and Kurt kissed chastely when instructed to and then turned to face the congregation.

Burt was first in line to congratulate them, closely followed by the rest of the family. Despite his reputation as someone who wasn’t easily moved to tears, Burt had had to wipe away some suspicious moisture as the wedding had progressed. His son had been through so much in eighteen years, had been bullied and teased by the other boys in the village, and pressured to conform to societal norms. But Kurt had come through all those with a strong determination and had found someone who loved him for who he was. That was all a parent could ask for.

Elizabeth found him and slipped an arm around his waist. “Our little boy is all grown up,” she said wistfully, her red-rimmed eyes giving an indication of her emotional state. 

“And about to start a family of his own,” Burt agreed. “I’ve been thinking about asking Kurt if he wants to become a part-time apprentice with me. You know he’s never been happy about not being able to earn money like the other boys.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Elizabeth kissed her husband’s cheek. “Now, come. We have a luncheon to attend.”

Burt followed his wife without a complaint; he **was** hungry.

**********

The party went on all afternoon. Children ran around outside in-between bouts of dancing while inside Kurt and Blaine’s new house, the adults stood around talking. Much of the talk revolved around the wedding, as was usual, and the couple’s interior decorating. There were a few women there who simply wanted something to gossip about in future weeks but the rest of the guests were genuinely happy for Kurt and Blaine.

It wasn’t until five o’clock that the last of the guests left, which were the Hummels. Elizabeth gave the boys a hug each, ignoring the tears that wanted to fall; she didn’t want to let her boy go. In fact, it took Burt’s firm hand-hold to get her to leave. 

Finally, Kurt and Blaine were alone. They spent a few moments just staring at each other, the silence deafening around them. They were alone for the first time in their marriage.

“Hello,” Blaine said to break the silence.

Kurt couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculousness of the greeting. “Hello,” he echoed.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt for longer than he had done at the church. When they parted a minute later, Blaine smiled at his husband. “We’re married.”

“I thought there was a good reason why I was at church today,” Kurt teased, putting his arms over Blaine’s shoulders. “So, what do we do now?”

“Well, I think that since we’ve eaten all afternoon and I know I’ve been up since dawn, I thought we could go to bed,” Blaine replied, sliding his hand a little further down Kurt’s back and under his shirt. 

“But it’s still daylight,” Kurt protested. Admittedly, the sun would be setting soon as the days were getting shorter but it meant that they would be able to see each in more than candlelight and that scared him a little.

“So?” Blaine kissed Kurt again. “I have something special in mind.”

“Well, in that case…” Kurt allowed Blaine to lead him upstairs and into their bedroom. Theirs. Kurt’s heart skipped a heart with happiness. This was **their** house, **their** bedroom, **their** bed. “I have something in mind too.” 

Considering what Kurt had come up with last time, Blaine was quite excited by that prospect. “You go first then.”

“Are you sure?” When Blaine nodded, Kurt stated, “Alright. We just need to start with our usual stuff and then I’ll tell you when we get up to… it.” He just couldn’t say the words yet.

They took their time getting undressed, exploring each other’s body in the natural light. Blaine took a longer time than usual in pleasuring Kurt and brought his lover to orgasm that way through a mixture of fingering and sucking. 

Kurt lay there for a few minutes as Blaine cuddled up to his side. “I hope that never gets old,” he murmured after a while. 

“Me too.” Blaine loved causing pleasure that way. He let his hand drift over Kurt’s stomach; he would also never get tired of feeling evidence of the little life growing inside there. “So what was your idea?”

“Just give me a minute.” Kurt wasn’t sure he had the strength to sit upright yet. He turned his head to look into Blaine’s warm brown eyes and saw his love reflected there. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Blaine was genuinely confused.

“For loving me,” Kurt replied simply. He got his limbs co-ordinating and sat up, tugging Blaine up with him. Changing the subject, he said, “I don’t quite know how this works but I think you need to cross your legs and I have to somehow sit on your lap.”

“Alright.” Blaine did as he was instructed. Then he waited as Kurt tried to work out how to best sit down. 

After some testing, Kurt pushed Blaine’s legs inwards a bit and then straddled his thighs. “This way,” he said to himself more than Blaine. The position opened him wide but hopefully it would prove to be a good thing. 

Blaine put his arms around Kurt’s waist as his husband slowly lowered himself onto the waiting erection. When Kurt was seated as far as he wanted to go, they were pressed together almost full length along their chests, and Blaine could feel the swell of Kurt’s stomach against his. “This is nice,” he commented. 

Kurt smile his agreement. Blaine’s chest hair was slightly scratchy but as he moved, it also aroused him. Kurt moved slowly, experimenting with the angle that Blaine was inside him. When he found the angle that repeatedly rubbed Blaine’s shaft against whatever was inside him that caused pleasure, Kurt stopped experimenting and simply continued moving that way. He shifted his arms so that they were looped behind Blaine’s neck and then lazily kissed his new husband.

They continued that way for at least five minutes, building the pleasure slowly. Blaine loved the way Kurt’s breath would hitch when there a spike of pleasure so he did his best to remember how to cause that reaction and repeat it often. After a while, he also ran his finger up and down between Kurt’s buttocks, showing him how nice it could feel.

Soon, the pleasure inside them both caused their movements to speed up until they both orgasmed, Kurt slightly before Blaine. They clung to each other through the aftershocks before collapsing carefully, still entwined.

“I like that one too,” Blaine stated as he rolled them both onto their sides. 

Kurt had straightened one of his legs so that it didn’t end up under Blaine but the other was still hooked over his lover’s hip. He could feel Blaine softening inside him and he tightened his muscles around the shaft, keeping it in place. Kurt had grown used to the feel of it now and he quite liked the feeling of fullness - so long as it didn’t go too deep. “We’ll add that to the list then.” 

Blaine couldn’t help but grin; the list was getting longer and longer. “Do you want to sleep now or go again?”

“Well, it is still early…” Kurt said, looking towards the curtain-covered window that was letting the light in. They hadn’t closed the drapes but no-one would be able to see them through the lace curtains anyway. 

“I’ll tell you about my idea then,” Blaine stated. His hands started to stroke Kurt’s side as he talked. “I was thinking about what it must feel like for you when I’m… you know… and I did some experimenting here.” He reached behind Kurt and pressed a finger to his anus.

Kurt immediately knocked his hand away. “Blaine, that’s disgusting!”

“I know it should be,” Blaine agreed, “but it actually feels really good. So I figure that I can… do you… that way if we don’t want to create more children, and you can do me too.”

That was one way not to conceive but still…

Blaine looked at Kurt’s sceptical expression. “If we keep those bits clean, then I’m sure it will be fine. So, would you like to try it?” He waited anxiously for Kurt’s answer.

Kurt through it over carefully. One part of him was totally disgusted by the idea but the other part of him was curious to know what being inside someone was like. “You’ve washed… there?”

“This morning,” Blaine told him. “I can wash again if you like?”

Kurt nodded; that would make him feel better about all of this.

Blaine carefully withdrew from Kurt and then hurried down to the laundry-bathroom. A few minutes later, he was back and holding the small pot of lard they had been given.

“What’s that for?” Kurt asked as Blaine settled himself onto the bed again. He had cleaned himself with a piece of cloth while he had been waiting, to give himself something to do.

“It makes things easier,” Blaine replied. “I’ll show you.” He scooped out a small amount of lard onto two fingers, then reclined and reached down to press his fingers into his anus.

Kurt watched with a mixture of fascination and horror as Blaine fingered himself. He noted the pleasure Blaine seemed to gain from the act and started to believe that it might actually be a good thing. At least, there was one part of his body that thought it might be.

Blaine withdrew his fingers and smiled up and Kurt. “I’m ready if you are.”

“Umm… are you sure this isn’t going to hurt you or anything?” Kurt’s penis was only a little bigger than two fingers wide and long but even so, it still might hurt.

“It’ll be fine,” Blaine assured him. He held one hand up towards Kurt. “Please?”

Kurt took the hand and shifted to kneel in-between Blaine’s thighs. He was still a little wary about putting his erection into that particular hole but he trusted Blaine. Carefully, he lined himself up and slowly pushed into the tight hole. The heat was overwhelming and so much more than he had expected. And it felt good; no wonder Blaine loved making love!

Blaine felt his muscles stretch around Kurt’s shaft and he smiled to himself; this felt better than just using his fingers. He tilted his hips up and put his legs around Kurt’s thighs, echoing the position they had first made love in. 

Kurt pushed all the way in, watching carefully in case Blaine didn’t want him to go too deep. He knew his erection would be easier to accommodate than Blaine’s though, and that thought scared him a little. But he shouldn’t worry about that now, not when Blaine was waiting for him to move.

The sensation of Kurt sliding in and out of him was strange but Blaine decided that he liked it. The angle wasn’t quite right to hit that little spot of pleasure that he had discovered but that was alright; they had time to get that perfect. Blaine shifted his hand to stroke himself as Kurt moved slowly and then gradually faster.

Despite feeling a little self-conscious that his rhythm wasn’t as graceful as Blaine’s usually was, Kurt soon lost himself in the sensations flooding through him. He let his instincts take over and all too soon, found himself climaxing, spilling his seed into Blaine’s tight channel.

Blaine’s hand sped up and he orgasmed thirty seconds after Kurt. Then he helped Kurt withdraw and then shift to lie in his arms. “Good?”

“You couldn’t tell?” Kurt responded breathlessly. His heart was still racing and as he put his hand on Blaine’s chest, could feel the rapid heartbeat there. “That is **definitely** going on the list. But only if ‘that part’ is clean because otherwise - eww.”

“I promise,” Blaine said cheerfully, giving Kurt a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, husband.”

“I love you too, husband,” Kurt stated before closing his eyes; he was feeling quite tired.

Blaine watched Kurt drift off to sleep, a sappy look on his face. Here he was, finally in his own home, with a loving partner at his side and a baby on the way. That was all he had ever wanted and now he had it. He would just have to remember never to take that for granted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was missing from the original fic. I've put it in now and I hope that everyone enjoys it as much as the rest of the fic!!

Kurt shifted positions again. Even though he was only nineteen weeks pregnant, he felt like he was getting very fat and sitting for long periods of time was becoming uncomfortable. Once he was settled, he continued with his knitting; he was making clothes for his own baby now as it was the only one due within the next six months. His friends were seated nearby, working on their own projects, at least one of which would be for his baby. 

He stopped suddenly when he felt something move inside him. 

“What is it?” Brittany asked, pausing in her needlework.

“I think the baby just kicked me,” Kurt replied. He rubbed a hand over where the movement had been. 

“Really?” Brittany put her work down and was at Kurt’s side in a flash. “Can I feel?” She eagerly put a hand on his stomach.

Kurt wasn’t entirely surprised by the gesture; Brittany loved trying to feel other people’s babies, perhaps because she hadn’t experienced it herself. Kurt, however, had never seen the attraction. “I don’t know whether it will do it again,” he warned her.

“But she might.” Brittany was adamant that Kurt’s baby was a girl. Rachel was equally as adamant that it was a boy, despite the fact she had been wrong about her own. And Quinn’s, for that matter. Also, since Rachel was also proposing a union between their children if Kurt’s was a girl, that cancelled out her opinion. 

“ **He** probably won’t,” Rachel put her two cents worth in. “Babies don’t kick very much at first. Although I felt Billy moving around when he was only **three** months,” she boasted, always having to be the best.

Quinn chuckled at that and stated, “That’s because he takes after Finn and was big before he was even born.”

Rachel nodded in agreement, not realising that Quinn was teasing her. “And he’s growing so much. My father says that Billy’s the biggest baby he’s ever seen.”

“He obviously didn’t see Finn when he was a baby,” Quinn quipped.

Brittany sighed. “I think she’s gone to sleep,” she said, taking her hand off Kurt’s stomach. “Night-night, Baby.”

Kurt couldn’t help smiling at that, though he tried to hide it. He couldn’t wait to go home; Blaine would be so excited to hear about this.

**********

Blaine trudged tiredly through the door. He and a dozen other men had been quarrying rocks into the village, ready to pave the streets. The new council had decided that the streets needed to be paved before winter to reduce the amount of mud people would be walking through. It was a big task and would take many weeks but it paid well; it would help Blaine and Kurt with the rent during the winter months. 

“Bad day?” Kurt asked, briefly turning his attention away from the stove. 

“Just tiring,” Blaine replied, going to stand behind Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist just above the baby bump. “How have you been?”

“Good.” Kurt turned his head to give Blaine a kiss. “You’ll never believe what our baby did today.”

Blaine looked at his husband, confused. “Kurt, it can’t do anything in there.”

“Ah, but it can,” Kurt said with a grin. “It kicked me and I felt it.”

Brown eyes widened in wonder. “It kicked you?” Blaine echoed.

“Right… here.” Kurt placed Blaine’s hand over the spot where he had felt the kick. 

Blaine waited for a few moments but the baby wasn’t in the mood for kicking again. “I wish I could have felt it.” He rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder.

“You will,” Kurt promised him with another kiss. “You will.”

**********

Three days later, while Kurt was doing some stonework in the back garden, he felt the baby kick again. “Blaine!” he called into the house.

Blaine came rushing outside, having been home due to it being Sunday afternoon. “What is it?”

“The baby!” Kurt gestured him over and when Blaine got close enough, put his husband’s hand over the spot. “Wait and see if it does it again.”

Blaine waited impatiently for a minute and was rewarded with a tiny kick. “Oh wow! I felt it! It’s really in there!”

“If it wasn’t, then I’ve put on weight for nothing,” Kurt teased; he loved seeing Blaine so enthusiastic about their baby. Most of the time Kurt was enthusiastic too but things like having to adjust all his trousers to accommodate his growing waistline, and not being able to wear fitted shirts anymore, occasionally annoyed him. 

Chuckling at his husband’s sense of humour, Blaine waited another minute but there wasn’t another kick. Then he kissed Kurt’s cheek and said, “Thank you.”

“What for?” Kurt wanted to know.

“Letting me share this,” Blaine replied, gesturing towards Kurt’s stomach. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he had thought about what might have happened had Kurt refused to marry him and it scared him. To rid himself of those thoughts, he would usually cuddle up to Kurt and remind himself that everything was turning out the way he wanted.

“You’re very welcome.” Kurt couldn’t deprive his husband of the joy of having a baby together. 

**********

It was five days later that they had their first fight. Kurt hadn’t slept well the night before so he was tired and grumpy, and he had a headache that was threatening to get worse. It was raining outside, so he couldn’t go and tend to the garden, and he couldn’t do any sewing because of his headache. Partway through the morning, he took himself off to bed and tried to get some sleep, knowing that was the only way to get rid of his headache.

He was still asleep when Blaine came home for lunch, soaking wet from quarrying stones in the rain. Blaine looked around the kitchen, surprised that Kurt wasn’t there. He saw the sewing abandoned on the table and the pot of cold soup near the oven. The fire in the fireplace was barely burning. “Kurt?”

There was no answer. Starting to worry, Blaine headed up the stairs. “Kurt?” He poked his head into the bedroom and saw his husband sleeping soundly. “Kurt!”

His husband woke with a start. Kurt squinted and then rubbed his eyes before looking around. “Blaine?”

“What are you doing?” Blaine wanted to know. He had expected to come home to a hot lunch, not to find Kurt in bed.

“I was tired,” Kurt stated simply as he slowly sat up. He scrubbed a hand over his face, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Lunchtime,” Blaine replied, relieved that Kurt was alright but he was cold and hungry so he wasn’t as careful with his tone as he normally would be. “How long have you been asleep?”

“Uh… since about mid-morning, I guess.” Kurt stood and stretched, his stomach sticking out even further with the movement. “Ugh, my head.” His headache had eased slightly but it was still annoying. 

Blaine was briefly distracted by the stretching. Then he forced his mind back to his pressing need. “So… is there anything to eat?”

“Um…” Kurt tried to clear his mind. “Some bread and cheese, and I can heat up some soup.” He looked at Blaine and noticed that he was wet, so something warm would probably be welcome.

“How long will that take? I’ve only got half an hour for lunch,” Blaine pointed out.

“That will be enough time,” Kurt promised. “You’d better get out of those wet clothes.” He headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs, one hand rubbing his temple.

Blaine came down a few minutes later, dressed in another set of clothes and carrying his heavy coat. He put the coat in front of the fire, which Kurt had stoked up so that it was now a nice, cheery blaze, and then took a seat at the table.

Kurt put the plate of bread and cheese in front of Blaine and then went back to tending the soup. 

“Aren’t you going to ask how my day has been so far?” Blaine was used to Kurt asking that question every time he had come home for lunch and he always enjoyed telling his husband about his day. 

“Sorry. How was it?” Kurt asked distractedly as he stirred the soup. 

“Cold, wet and tiring,” Blaine replied, almost snapping the words out. The least Kurt could do was look at him while they were talking, especially after not having lunch prepared. Because of his mood, he didn’t notice Kurt rubbing his temples.

“They shouldn’t make you work in weather like this,” Kurt stated. He left the soup where it was and sat down at the table with a sigh. “You’ll catch a cold.”

“I’ll be fine.” Blaine took a mouthful of bread and chewed grumpily. “Besides, we can’t afford for me to take a day off.”

Kurt rubbed a hand over his stomach as he replied, “If you catch a bad cold, you’ll have to take a day off.”

“It’s my job to provide for us,” Blaine shot back, irritation making his words harsher than necessary.

Eyes wide, Kurt stared at Blaine; he had never heard Blaine use that tone before. “And you are,” he said, his tone placating. “I didn’t mean to imply that you weren’t.”

“No, you implied that I’m so weak that I’ll become sick from a little bit of rain,” Blaine accused. 

“Blaine, what has got into you?” Kurt was hurt by the way his husband was speaking to him.

“Nothing. I’m just hungry because you didn’t put the soup on,” Blaine bit out, hearing his words but unable to stop them. 

“I had a headache,” Kurt replied, a tinge of annoyance colouring his bewildered tone. “I thought I would lie down for a while and see if it would ease. It didn’t entirely work,” he muttered to himself. 

“You should have waited until after lunch,” Blaine stated, partially aware that he was being unreasonable but unable to stop.

“And done what?” Kurt shot back. “It was a **bad** headache, Blaine. I couldn’t focus enough to knit or sew, and it was getting worse. I’ve had these headaches before and the best thing is to sleep them off before they make me dizzy or sick. I can’t believe you’re saying that I shouldn’t have done anything about it **just** to heat your lunch!” The throbbing in his temples intensified as he got angry.

“But you’re supposed to take care of me!” Blaine pointed out, also getting angry. Normally, he would be solicitous of Kurt and making sure he was alright, but not having lunch waiting for him had disconcerted him. There had also been the taunts from some of the men he was working with about Kurt; for some reason, rain tended to bring out the insults. “That what wives do!”

“And you’re supposed to take care of me!” Kurt bit out, a little louder than he had expected, hurt by his husband’s words. “I can’t be a perfect **wife** for you, Blaine, because I’m not a woman!”

Blaine virtually slammed the cheese knife down and stared at Kurt. “I know you’re not a woman but that doesn’t mean you can’t do what they do! After all, it’s not as if you’ve got a lot of other things to occupy your time while I’m at work!”

Kurt’s expression became hurt, matching the pain in his heart, and he lashed out. “Not a lot of things to do? You mean apart from doing the laundry, cooking and cleaning, mending our clothes, **making** clothes for **our** baby, and helping Father by doing some stonework? **That** sort of not much to do?” How dare Blaine suggest that he didn’t do any sort of work!

Blaine didn’t back down, the taunts about Kurt ringing in his ears. “Kurt--”

“No.” Kurt stood and went over to the front door to grab his thick coat and cap from the peg there. “You haven’t once asked how I’m feeling and you’ve implied that I’m not even good enough to be a **wife** , let alone your husband. Well, you can cook your own lunch and then find yourself a wife who fits your perfect image of one!” He shrugged the coat on, pulled the cap onto his head, and then stormed out into the pouring rain.

“Kurt!” Blaine shouted after him but only received the slamming of the door in response. A sick feeling in the pit of his stomach formed amidst all the anger. Kurt had walked out on him! How dare he do that! How dare he--

Oh.

Blaine slumped in his chair, his anger gone as suddenly as it had come. Kurt had walked out on him. And justifiably so, Blaine realised as his words flooded back to him. He had called Kurt his wife, something he had promised never to do, and accused him of not working very hard. Blaine knew that Kurt worked hard to make the household run smoothly, to take care of him, and still managed to help Burt out. He shouldn’t have lost his temper. He shouldn’t have let what those idiots at work said get to him. 

Standing, Blaine was about to head out the door and find Kurt when the soup started to boil over. He took it off the stove and put it to the side, not hungry any more. How was he going to fix this?

Outside, Kurt strode towards his parents’ house, the tears streaming down his cheeks hidden by the rain. How dare Blaine say such things to him! It hadn’t been his fault about the headache and he hadn’t meant to oversleep. If Blaine was going to be like that from now on, well then, Kurt wasn’t going to be with him!

When Kurt reached the house, he gave two knocks and headed straight in without waiting for an answer. His parents were both seated at the table having their lunch, as were Kurt’s youngest siblings. 

“Kurt?” Elizabeth was immediately on her feet and gathering Kurt into her arms. “What’s the matter?”

“Blaine… he… he…” Kurt gave up trying to explain and simply started sobbing.

Elizabeth guided her son to sit down, removed Kurt’s cap, then held him as he cried.

Burt quietly took the children upstairs to their room, taking the rest of their lunch with them, and then came back again. He waited silently, his heart aching at the hurt his son was experiencing but he knew that Elizabeth would be able to comfort him.

Slowly, the tears stopped and Kurt pulled away from his mother to blow his nose. “I’m sorry,” he apologised when he felt he had control of his voice.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Elizabeth assured him. “Can you tell us what made you so upset?”

Kurt took a stuttering breath and nodded. Before he started speaking though, he took his coat off and rested it on the back of his chair to give him time to compose himself. “Blaine called me his wife and then accused me of doing nothing while he worked.”

“Oh sweetheart.” Elizabeth knew that although Kurt didn’t want to be considered as a wife, he prided himself on the work he did. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, he meant it,” Kurt said bitterly. “All I did was fall asleep while trying to get rid of my headache and therefore I didn’t have his lunch ready on time. And then he said I wasn’t taking care of him like wives are supposed to.” He wiped the tears that threatened to spill away with a shaking hand. “He **promised** he would never call me that!”

Burt’s fists clenched; he wanted to go around to Kurt’s house and teach Blaine not to hurt his son again! One look at Elizabeth’s face, though, warned him to stay put and not do anything. Burt decided to obey… for the moment.

“I’m not going back to him,” Kurt continued, one hand absently rubbing his swollen stomach. “Not if he’s going to treat me like this and call me a woman every time we fight.”

“Kurt, you can’t leave your marriage just like that,” Elizabeth pointed out, drawing on the wisdom of her years. “Every couple has their ups and downs, and you have to learn to work through them. You also have to talk through your arguments and apologise to each other.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Kurt protested. Why wasn’t his mother taking his side? “Why should I apologise?”

“I’m not saying that you have to in this instance,” Elizabeth told him, “just that sometimes, both of you will be at fault and you will have to swallow your pride and apologise. Now, it seems like that’s what Blaine will have to do this time and he probably doesn’t have much experience in doing that so you’ll have to help him.”

Kurt shook his head. “He has to come to me.” Blaine had hurt him, that meant he would have to make the first move. 

Burt personally vowed to drag Blaine to Kurt and make sure that he apologised. A few threats to ensure that Blaine didn’t hurt Kurt again wouldn’t go astray either.

Elizabeth sighed; why were the men in her life so stubborn sometimes? “Kurt, you have to remember how Blaine has been raised. Most men are brought up thinking they can do whatever they like and they don’t have to apologise for it. They think it’s a sign of weakness and even though Blaine is a good man, he will have been taught that way. It’s up to you to teach him that it’s not weak, that it’s a strength to admit when you’re wrong.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Kurt said, his voice wavering. “He broke his promise.”

“Then there was probably a good reason why.” Though Elizabeth didn’t know what it was. “What was his mood like when he came home?”

“Um…” Kurt thought back. “Not as happy as usual.”

“So maybe something happened at work that put him in a bad mood. You need to talk to him and find out why,” Elizabeth stated.

Kurt reluctantly nodded, conceding the point that Blaine may not have been himself. Still, the hurt wasn’t easily dismissed. “Can I rest here first? My head is throbbing.” All the crying had made it worse.

“Of course.” Elizabeth guided him to his old room and then returned to the kitchen where Burt was waiting. “Their first fight.”

“I remember ours,” Burt replied. Normally, remembering it would have raised a chuckle but right now, he was too concerned about Kurt. “It’s never easy.”

“No,” Elizabeth agreed. She sat down next to her husband and leaned against him, smiling when Burt put an arm around her waist. “And it doesn’t help that Kurt’s more emotional at the moment because of the baby. But they’ll learn to resolve their arguments on their own.”

“I hope so because I don’t want to have to hurt Blaine each time Kurt comes here in tears,” Burt stated, his protective side speaking. “I thought he was different to the other boys in how he treated Kurt.”

Elizabeth smiled wearily. “He is. But he’s only eighteen, he’s going to make mistakes. They both are.” That was part of life. “They’ll learn to sort things out for themselves.”

Burt silently agreed but still wanted to have a ‘chat’ with Blaine.

Back in the other house, Blaine had reluctantly eaten some soup though it sat heavily in his stomach. Then he trudged back towards his work, passing the Hummel house on the way. He stood outside it for several minutes, oblivious to the rain, and wondered whether he should go inside. Kurt had to have gone to his parents; there was no place else for him to go. But then Blaine thought about having to face Burt and decided that he wasn’t brave enough to go in there yet. Later, when he was finished work, then he would go in, apologise profusely, and take Kurt home. 

He turned and walked away, his heart heavy.

**********

Kurt, despite his discomfort and hurting heart, slept for several hours. When he woke, his head was still heavy but the headache was gone. He stayed in bed for a while though, not quite ready to face anyone. It was a little embarrassing to remember his emotional state upon arrival and he hated that his parents saw him like that. Maybe he could just blame it on the baby - that’s what women did all the time.

Eventually, it was his bladder that forced him to get up. Cursing the fact that he had to go more times than normal because of the baby, Kurt found the bucket (he wasn’t going outside when it was still pouring rain) and relieved himself. Then he covered it, put it to the side, and headed out into the main room. 

Elizabeth looked up from her sewing, Lucy playing quietly at her feet. “How do you feel?”

“Better.” Kurt went over to the fire, noticing that there was a pot of soup warming there. “Is that for me?” he asked.

“Help yourself,” Elizabeth replied with a nod. 

Kurt did so, scooping a small helping into a bowl, and then settled down at the table to eat. He didn’t really feel like eating but his stomach was protesting that he missed lunch. “Where’s Father?”

“Out in his shed. He said you’re welcome to go out and help him if you want after you finish eating,” Elizabeth stated, going back to her work. 

“I don’t know whether I’d be any good today,” Kurt said after forcing a spoonful of soup down. “Father always told me never to work with stone if I can’t focus entirely on it.”

Elizabeth nodded; she had heard that from Burt many times before. “If your headache’s not troubling you anymore, you’d better go home. The rain’s not going to let up anytime soon and you’ll need to be there for Blaine.”

“Why? He’ll only complain that I’m not good enough,” Kurt grouched. He felt his baby kick and rubbed a hand over the spot. “I’m eating, I promise,” he muttered to it as he forced down another spoonful. 

“Have some bread too,” Elizabeth instructed without looking up. “You need to keep your strength up.”

Kurt nodded though he didn’t know how he was going to manage to eat it.

“And Blaine won’t complain,” Elizabeth continued. “If I know that boy, he’ll be regretting his words right now.” She had watched Blaine carefully when he was courting Kurt and had seen just how devoted the boy - young man, she corrected herself - was. 

“Do you really think so?” Kurt asked, a touch of hopefulness in his voice. He really didn’t like this feeling that came from fighting with Blaine.

“I do.” 

Lucy used Kurt’s leg to pull herself upright and reach a hand up to pat his stomach. “Kurt baba,” she announced.

Kurt smiled down at his youngest sister and then lifted her onto his lap. “That’s right, that’s my baby in there,” he told her. They had explained to his other siblings about why he could carry a baby but Lucy was too young. All she had been told was that Kurt had a baby in his stomach.

As Lucy poked at his bump, Kurt thought about how it was going to be to have his own baby sitting on his lap. His own child to hold, and cuddle, and receive kisses from. There would also be tantrums and tears but he wouldn’t have to face them on his own. Blaine would be at his side, and Kurt didn’t want it any other way despite what his husband had said. “I think I’ll go home and make an apple pie,” he announced.

Elizabeth kept her smile to herself. “Finish eating your lunch first,” she instructed. 

Kurt did just that, feeling better since deciding to go home. Then he put his coat and cap on before hurrying home in the rain. He would have to be quick about making the pie if he wanted to get it cooked before Blaine arrived.

**********

On his way home from work, Blaine stopped at the Hummel house. He knocked tentatively on the door and hoped it wasn’t Burt who answered.

Unfortunately, it was.

“What do you want?” Burt asked gruffly. He had been informed by his wife that Kurt had gone home willingly but Burt was still annoyed at Blaine over the whole thing.

“I wanted to see Kurt. Is he here?” Blaine replied. He stood tall, not wanting to let Burt see how much he was intimidated by him.

“What makes you think that Kurt would see you after what you said at lunch?” Burt wasn’t going to make this easy for his son-in-law.

“Because I want to apologise for my terrible behaviour and hope that Kurt forgives me,” Blaine admitted. As Elizabeth had guessed earlier, Blaine wasn’t used to apologising but he had had some experience within the past few months. 

Burt stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. “Well, that’s a start. But you’ll need more than just words to convince Kurt.”

“I know.” Blaine wasn’t sure what he would do but he knew he had to do something. 

There was another long moment of staring and finally Burt relented. “Kurt went home a while ago.”

Blaine felt a measure of relief at the news. That meant that Kurt wasn’t as angry as earlier. “Thank you, sir.” He managed to smile at Burt and then he hurried down the street. The rain had eased but there was still a chill in the air, so Blaine pulled his coat tight around him and hoped that when he got home, Kurt would forgive him.

Kurt was just taking the apple pie out of the oven as Blaine entered their home. He put the dish down nearby and turned nervously towards his husband but remained silent, not wanting to speak first.

“I’m sorry!” Blaine blurted out. He had been rehearsing his apology all day but at the sight of Kurt, everything in his head just disappeared. “I didn’t mean any of it! The men at work, they were saying things about us, about you, and I just got so angry, and when I came home and there was no lunch…” He trailed off and looked down at the ground, uncertain about what Kurt’s reaction might be.

“And…?” Kurt prompted.

Blaine thought about what Kurt might be wanting him to say and then realised what it would be. “And I’m really sorry for calling you my wife. I don’t know what came over me, you know I would never say anything like that normally, and I was cold--”

Kurt took pity on his husband by walking over to him and kissing him. When he felt Blaine relax a little, Kurt drew back. “Apology accepted,” he said with a small smile. “I shouldn’t have stormed off like that but it wasn’t the best day to be picking a fight.”

“Oh, your headache!” Blaine exclaimed, feeling guilty for not asking Kurt about it. “Is it any better?”

“Much. I had another sleep and that got rid of most of it,” Kurt replied. “I should have told you about them before.”

“And I shouldn’t have let the others get to me,” Blaine stated, sliding his arms around Kurt’s waist and holding him close. “Working in the rain doesn’t exactly improve my temper.”

Kurt huffed with wry amusement. “I noticed.” Then his face fell and his voice became softer and tinged with pain. “You hurt me, Blaine.”

“I know.” Blaine’s voice was filled with guilt and regret. “If I could go back and change what I said, I would. But since I can’t, you’ll just have to believe me when I say that I truly regret my words. I don’t want you as anything but my husband, I promise.”

Kurt looked into those beautiful brown eyes and knew that Blaine was telling the truth. He kissed Blaine again, slow and lingering, to let him know that his apology was accepted. “I made an apple pie for dinner. Go get cleaned up and I’ll have it ready for you by the time you get back.”

Blaine grinned; he loved apple pie. “I love you, Kurt.”

“I love you too,” Kurt replied with a smile. “Now go - you’re getting me all wet.” 

Blaine bounded off to the laundry to get rid of his wet clothes and Kurt went to get the apple tart. Their first argument was over and done with, and they had survived it. The feelings would linger for a little while but after a day or two, everything would be right again. 

And in the meantime, there was apple pie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Four months later…**

Life had been kind to Kurt and Blaine. There had been a few arguments but overall, they found that they could live very happily together. Kurt did the occasional work for his father and got paid for it, so that helped with the rent and food. As the pregnancy progressed, it put a lot of pressure on his body and so Kurt rested a lot, especially once he reached the eight-month mark. 

The midwife, Mrs. Edith Nelson, had even travelled to the nearest big town with a hospital to learn what to do if Kurt couldn’t deliver his child naturally (upon request from Burt and the rest of the council), and then had discussed the options with the couple upon her return. Though Kurt wasn’t exactly keen on being cut open, it seemed like the best option. His hips hadn’t spread with the pregnancy and the midwife was concerned that the baby wouldn’t be able to get through safely. There was a doctor an hours’ hard ride away, who they would call for when labour started and he would be able to perform the caesarean if he could get there in time. Despite the assurances, Kurt was getting more and more worried that he wouldn’t survive the birth, and that made him snappy with his family and Blaine.

Blaine did his best to be patient but in truth, he was just as worried as Kurt. His love for his husband had grown every day and he didn’t know what he would do if he lost Kurt now. Guilt started to eat at him too, knowing that it was his fault Kurt was in this condition. If Kurt died giving birth to their baby, Blaine wasn’t sure he would be able to live with himself.

The day after Kurt had cleaned the house from top to bottom, he woke with a nagging backache. He ignored it as he got up and made breakfast for Blaine but as soon as he could, he sat down and rubbed the base of his spine.

“Are you alright?” Blaine asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

“Just a backache, I’ll be fine,” Kurt replied. The baby inside him kicked and Kurt put a hand over the spot. “She’s active this morning,” he said. His mother had stated the old wives’ tale that if a woman carried the pregnancy high, then it would be a girl and since that seemed to be the case for Kurt, he and Blaine had started referring to the baby as ‘she’. 

Blaine leaned over and put his hand on Kurt’s stomach. “Probably practising her dancing skills,” he joked. 

“Probably,” Kurt agreed. “I just wish she wouldn’t do it--” He broke off as a sharp contraction hit harder than usual. “Ow.”

“Contractions?” Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded. There had been a couple of false alarms lately but the couple were always cautious. “I’ll get Mrs. Nelson.”

“It’s too early to tell,” Kurt protested but Blaine was already rushing out the door. Knowing it would take a few minutes for Blaine to reach Mrs. Nelson, Kurt forced himself to stand and walk around a little bit; sitting was uncomfortable for long periods of time. 

Five minutes later, Blaine ran back into the house, his expression sheepish.

“Back already?” Kurt commented, raising his eyebrows.

“When she found out you’d only had one contraction, she sent me home and said to wait and see how many more there are in the next hour,” Blaine admitted, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. He went to stand behind Kurt and started to massage his back. “If this is the real thing, it’s just as well you cleaned everything yesterday.”

Kurt didn’t comment on that - a realisation had just struck him. “Blaine, she feels different today. Didn’t Mother say that the baby would shift positions when she was ready to be born?” He put both hands over his very round stomach to try and work out whether the baby had shifted.

“Oh my.” Blaine’s mouth went dry. “Do you mean that this is the real thing? Our baby is coming?”

“Not having done this before, I’m not entirely sure but I think so.” Kurt shot Blaine a panicked look. “I’m not ready to do this.”

“You’ll be fine,” Blaine promised, putting his hands over Kurt’s and hugging him from behind. “You are strong, Kurt, and you’ll get through this, and in a few hours, you’ll be holding our baby.”

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said, trying not to let the nerves he felt show. “Can you go and get Mother?” He wanted some assurance from someone who had been through this seven times. 

“Of course.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s cheek and then left for the Hummel household. Everything was going to be alright.

Elizabeth arrived a few minutes later and immediately took charge. When Kurt had several more contractions in the next two hours, each more painful than the one before, she sent Blaine to fetch the midwife and the doctor. Blaine alerted Mrs. Nelson first, then went to find Puck, who would ride to get the doctor.

Kurt’s strong façade faded when Blaine left the house. “I can’t do this,” he protested to his mother, panic setting in again.

“Yes, you can,” Elizabeth reassured him. It was hard to see her son like this, so full of doubt, but she had to remain strong for him. “Just concentrate on seeing your baby in your arms at the end of this.”

“I’m going to be a terrible parent,” Kurt stated, worry making his voice higher than usual. “What if I don’t know what to do?”

“You and Blaine will work it out,” Elizabeth stated. “Everyone is worried with their first child. I know I was nervous before you were born.”

“And then I arrived and I wasn’t born right and you’ve endured so much because of me,” Kurt rambled, starting to panic more.

Elizabeth gathered Kurt to her, holding him tight. “Sweetheart, I wouldn’t change a thing about you. Sure, your differences were unexpected but they’re part of what makes you you. You’re special, Kurt, and don’t you ever forget that.”

Kurt just hugged his mother and hoped that everything would be over soon.

**********

Just over two hours later, the doctor arrived, out of breath and sweating from the fast ride to Cloverfield. Blaine guided him upstairs to the bedroom, where Elizabeth and the midwife had taken Kurt several minutes before. Blaine had been trying to support Kurt before that, massaging his back and just holding him, but now he wasn’t allowed to be there for the birth. 

“It’ll be fine,” Puck stated with confidence. “There’s nothing quite like seeing your kid for the first time.”

“But Kurt is in so much pain,” Blaine protested. He had hated hearing the agonised groans, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help and it was all his fault in the first place.

“The doc is handling it,” Puck told him. “You need to sit down, have a drink, and wait.”

Blaine sat but he couldn’t drink, he was so anxious. He prayed repeatedly that Kurt and the baby would both survive, not even realising that he was muttering out loud.

Puck was not known for his sensitive nature but he sat down next to Blaine, put a hand on his shoulder in support, and waited with him.

**********

Twenty minutes later, their patience was rewarded. There was a sharp wail and Blaine lifted his head from where it was resting on the table. When the wail continued, he stared blankly at Puck.

“Sounds like your baby’s got a good set of lungs,” Puck commented. “You’d better go up and see it.”

“Right.” Blaine raced up the stairs and was met at the bedroom door by Elizabeth, a swaddled baby in her arms. “Are they…?”

“They’re both fine,” Elizabeth reported. “You have a beautiful baby daughter, Blaine.”

A girl? Blaine tentatively reached out a shaking hand to touch the child’s face. “A girl,” he breathed in amazement.

“Would you like to hold her?” Elizabeth held the baby out to him.

Blaine took his daughter from Elizabeth and smiled happily down at the crying infant. “She’s all red and sticky,” he commented. His daughter… he couldn’t believe it.

“That’s because she hasn’t been cleaned up yet,” Elizabeth informed him. “Could you boil some more water for me so I can do that?”

“Sure.” Blaine lifted his head to look into the bedroom. “Is Kurt alright?”

“He’s doing just fine. The doctor had to put him under in order to be able to perform the caesarean but he should be waking up in half an hour or so,” Elizabeth stated. “Kurt’s going to be sore for a while so you’ll have to do a lot of the physical work for at least a month.”

Blaine nodded. “I can do that.” If that was the trade-off for still having Kurt in his life, he would happily take it. He looked down at his daughter again. “I’m a father.”

Elizabeth laughed softly; men were all the same when it came to their first-born child. She took the baby girl from Blaine and nodded towards the stairs. “The water, please?”

“Oh, right.” Blaine hurried downstairs and put a pot of water on the stove.

“So,” Puck said, startling Blaine who had forgotten that he was still there. “Is it a boy or a girl?”

Blaine’s grin was so wide, it felt like it stretched across his whole face. “A girl.”

“Congratulations.” Puck slapped Blaine on the back, almost knocking him over. “Do you want me to tell the others?”

“If you could send Kurt’s and my families here, I’d like to tell them in person,” Blaine instructed, “but you can tell everyone else.” He needed to be here when Kurt woke up.

“Right. Congratulations again,” Puck said as he opened the front door.

“Thank you!” Blaine called after him before turning his attention back to the water. He was so excited!!

When the water was warm enough, Blaine poured it into a large bowl and took it upstairs along with a few clean cloths. Elizabeth took the items from him but wouldn’t let him into the bedroom yet, saying that the doctor was still stitching Kurt up. So Blaine waited impatiently outside for the doctor to be finished.

He didn’t know how long it was before he was allowed into the bedroom. Kurt was lying peacefully on the bed, his stomach bandaged heavily, and Blaine’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. He immediately went to Kurt’s side but turned his head to the doctor. “He’s going to be alright, isn’t he?”

“He didn’t lose too much blood during the operation but he might be weak for a while,” the doctor - a bespectacled middle-aged man - replied while packing away his instruments. This was his first delivery of a child from someone who wasn’t quite a woman but he was professional enough not to let his surprise show. “You’ll have to keep an eye out for infection but Kurt is strong and healthy, and he should pull through just fine.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said whole-heartedly. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.” The doctor took off his apron. “Is there somewhere I can wash up?”

“I’ll show you,” Elizabeth said, knowing that Blaine wouldn’t want to leave Kurt’s side.

As the doctor disappeared from the room, Blaine sat down beside Kurt and brushed the sweaty fringe back from his forehead. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered even though Kurt couldn’t hear him. 

Mrs. Nelson cleared her throat behind him. “Would you like to hold your daughter?”

“Please.” Blaine again took his daughter, now wrapped in a pristine light blue baby blanket, and smiled down at her. “Welcome to the world,” he said softly.

She looked up at him, her eyes so deeply blue that they were almost black, and then closed her eyes, thoroughly exhausted.

Blaine sat there, holding his baby girl, until Kurt woke up. He knew that Elizabeth would deal with everyone downstairs but he didn’t want Kurt to miss out on seeing their daughter. “Hi there,” he greeted his husband and mother of his child. 

“Is it over?” Kurt asked groggily. His mouth was so dry and his head was foggy, an effect of the ether that had been used to put him to sleep.

“It is. Do you want to say hello to our daughter?” 

Kurt’s eyes widened. “We have a girl?” He looked at the tiny baby in Blaine’s arms. “Oh, she’s beautiful.” 

“Here.” Blaine managed to put a pillow behind Kurt’s head and shoulders to raise him up a little, then handed him the sleeping infant.

Kurt lightly stroked his daughter’s cheek. It was so soft and he couldn’t stop happy tears from forming in his eyes. “I can’t believe she’s here.”

“Our little Emmeline Elizabeth,” Blaine stated with a proud smile; they had had the name planned for some time. “I think she has your face.”

“And your hair.” Kurt noted with amusement the dark locks that already looked like curls. “She’s perfect.”

“Just like you,” Blaine agreed, leaning in to kiss Kurt. “I am so proud of you.”

Kurt sniffed, trying to hold back the tears at the praise. “I was so worried,” he admitted.

“I was too. But we made it,” Blaine stated. “And we have a perfect baby to prove it.”

Kurt smiled tremulously. “Is everyone downstairs?” His family would all want a look at Emmeline.

“Probably. I haven’t been downstairs for a while,” Blaine confessed. “Do you want me to send them up?”

“Can you just send Father? Then you can take Emmeline down to your parents and everyone else. I‘m feeling a bit tired.” Kurt knew his mother would have already had a hold.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt’s head and went downstairs. A minute later he was back, Burt in tow. “Would you like to see your granddaughter, Burt?”

“What kind of question is that?” Burt went over to the bed, pleased to see his son awake and looking well. “How are you doing, Kurt?”

“Good. Meet Emmeline Elizabeth Anderson.” Kurt held her up for his father to take.

Burt gingerly took the tiny infant into his arms and just melted at the sight of his first grandchild. “She’s beautiful. You both did a wonderful job.”

Kurt preened at the praise; he loved receiving compliments from his father because they were always genuine. 

“I see you named her after your mother,” Burt continued while gently rocking Emmeline.

“Elizabeth has been such a support to Kurt that we felt it would only be right,” Blaine replied. He had been so pleased by the Hummels’ support and advice, and the way they had accepted him into their family. Sitting down next to Kurt again, he kissed his cheek and said, “You get some rest. We’ll be back up here soon.”

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes. “Don’t be long.”

“We won’t,” Blaine promised. He would take Emmeline downstairs, get some milk for her from the cow they kept in the backyard (since Kurt couldn’t feed her himself) while everyone admired her (Emmeline, not the cow) and go back to spend more time with his new family.

**********

That night, Kurt and Blaine lay on their bed staring into the wooden cradle between them. Emmeline was sleeping peacefully, having just had a big drink of milk. “Thank you so much,” Blaine said softly to Kurt. “You have given me everything I always wanted. A beautiful husband and a beautiful baby.”

Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand over the top of the cradle. “And you have shown me that I didn’t have to leave here to be happy with my life.” Nine months ago, he couldn’t have imagined this and now he couldn’t imagine anything different.

“I love you,” Blaine said.

“I love you too,” Kurt replied.

They kissed over the top of the cradle and then went back to watching their daughter sleep. Life wasn’t perfect but in this moment it was, and they were very happy with that.


End file.
